Let The Truth Sting
by x-x-xpippyx-x-x
Summary: COMPLETE Abby ran through the lounge room into the kitchen. She found McGee on the floor, his face pale, a knife in his chest and a pool of blood forming around him. Established MCABBY, with bits of TIVA and JIBBS. T for safety.
1. It's The End Of The World

_**Title:**__ Let The Truth Sting_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Genre:**__ Tragedy/Romance _

_**Summery: **__Anybody can do anything to anyone… McGee gets stabbed. Will he live? Who did it? And why? _

_**Pairings: **__Established MCABBY, with bits of TIVA and JIBBS _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine! _

_**Point of View:**__ General _

_**Author's Note:**__ This is a short start to my story. I wrote this chapter for an assignment; it had to have blood/disease/virus/bacteria etc. _

_I hate 'Judgment Day' Jenny should have lived and so she is in this fic!_

_Anyway, please review._

_**Thanks to** **Elle** - for Beta-ing it for me! _

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It's the End of the World**

* * *

"So Timmy are you going to come over for dinner tonight?" Abby asked.

"How could I refuse?" McGee replied

"I have something very important to tell you when you get here."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Oh just something, it's very exciting news." She replied happily.

"Well I also have some news."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll see Ab…" Abby heard a loud crash through the phone, a cry of pain and then: beep, beep, beep, beep.

"Are you okay?" She got no response "Hello? McGee?" Abby hung up her phone. She grabbed her car keys and raced out her front door.

* * *

Abby pulled into the car park of McGee's apartment building and ran into the elevator. She stood impatiently watching the numbers above the door gradually grow higher. Abby leaned over and pushed the button a few more times, hoping it would go faster. It stopped on the floor below the one she needed to get off at. "Come on." The doors closed and the elevator roared up one more floor. "YES" She said as she ran out through out and down the hall, she crashed into McGee's door and knocked hard. "Timmy! Open the door!" She fumbled around in her pocket until she found her key to his place and unlocked the door. Abby ran through the lounge room into the kitchen. She found McGee on the floor, his face pale, a knife in his chest and a pool of blood forming around him. "Oh my god!" Abby grabbed a tea towel off the bench and applied pressure around his wound. His blood soaked through towel and Abby got out her cell.

"I need an ambulance. Special Agent Timothy McGee, has been stabbed"

"Where are you?" Abby told them the address and then hung up the phone.

"Abby?" McGee whispered weakly

"Yeah, I'm here, the ambulance is on the way" She replied kneeling down beside him.

"Abs, I…" He started grabbing her hand.

"Don't talk, save your breath" She squeezed his hand tight.

"I-lo-love-you-Abby" McGee said in between forced, short breaths. He coughed, blood trickled down the side of his mouth. He slowly closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

"I love you too Timmy" Abby said, she wasn't sure if he had heard her or not. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

There was a knock at the still open door.

"In here" she called. The four EMT's walked in to see Abby covered in McGee's blood.

"You'll have to step away" Abby reluctantly went and sat down on the couch. Shaking and rocking back and forth while the paramedic's did their job.

"We are going to take him to Munro University Hospital…" A male voice said quickly.

"No" Abby replied.

"He has to be taken to a hospital or he will bleed out."

"I know. Don't take him there."

"Then where do you suggest we take him, Miss…"

"Scuito. Take him to Bethesda" She said still shaking and not looking at the guy.

"Why? That's a Navy hospital. "

"I know. He is an NCIS Special Agent." She said her anger rising.

"Alright… umm okay then… So we are taking him to Bethesda, would you like to ride in the ambulance with him?" Abby nodded, stood up and walked outside.

Abby paced back and forth next to the ambulance until the EMT's joined about a minute or two later, carrying McGee on a stretcher; they put him in the back of the ambulance. One EMT got in the drivers seat, one in the passengers seat. Abby waited for the other two to climb in the back before stepping up, one EMT stretched her hand out to her.

"Thanks" She said moving to McGee's side and sitting down.

"My name is Hannah."

"I'm Abby" Eyeliner was smeared down her cheeks

"Nice to meet you" Hannah smiled

"Is he gonna be okay?" Abby asked grabbing McGee's hand again.

"I'm not sure. Once we get him to the hospital, surgeons can repair the…" She was cut off by a long beep.

"Oh my god!" Abby panicked, she squeezed his hand. Hannah grabbed the paddles.

"Charge to 260, clear!" Abby let go of McGee and covered her mouth. Hannah pressed the paddles to McGee's chest and his body jumped.

"No response"

"Charge to 300, clear!" Again she pressed the paddles to his chest and again his body jumped. The long beep became short and consistent.

"He's going to be fine" Hannah told Abby "For now"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Press the little button and review!!_

_xxxPippy  
_


	2. As We Know It

_**Author's Note:**__ Thankyou for all who reviewed! You may have noticed the chapter names. All the chapters are to be named after song titles. This chapter is the second of three from 'It's The End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)' By R.E.M._

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

**Chapter 2**

**As We Know It  
**

When Abby arrived at the hospital she pulled out her phone and dialled Gibbs number.

"Come on, come on, pick up the phone, pick up the phone." She said to herself

"_Gibbs."_

"Gibbs, you have to come down here!"

"_Abby, what happened?"_

"You have to come to Bethesda!"

"_Are you hurt?" _He asked concerned

"No, it's Tim!"

"_What happened?"_

"He's been stabbed Gibbs!"

"_I'll be right there, you get DiNozzo and David down there too."_

"Okay, bye." She said slowly hanging up the phone. Next she dialled Ziva's phone, she didn't pick up so she left a message. "Hey Ziva, it's Abby. You need to come down to Bethesda, Timmy has been stabbed. He just went into surgery, and I don't know if he'll be okay, oh my god, please come, okay? Bye." She dialled Tony's number last and when he picked up she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she told him what happened.

"_Be there soon Abbs." _ He said before hanging up. She put her phone back into her pocket and begun to pace the waiting room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"

Tony lived closest and was the first to arrive. "Abby?"

"Tony!" Abby yelled nearly knocking him over with her hug.

"McGeek gonna be okay?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Tony. There's a lot of blood on the floor." Tears started to re-appear in her eyes. She saw Gibbs come in over Tony's shoulder.

"Gibbs!" She let go of Tony, ran to Gibbs and squeezed him tightly

"He'll be okay Abby" He said letting go.

"You don't know that Gibbs!" Gibbs handed Abby a Caf-Pow! She sniffed. "Thanks" She took a long sip of the drink.

"Hey Boss, is Ziva coming?"

"Yeah, should be."

"I left a message on her phone. She didn't pick up."

"Anyone here for…" The nurse interrupted, looking down at her clipboard "…Timothy McGee"

"Yeah" Tony, Abby and Gibbs all said in unison

"He made it through surgery, but he's in a bad state, He should be fine after about a week, he's resting now if you would like to go see him, one at a time."

"You go Abby, you found him." Tony said

"DiNozzo, I'm the boss I'm saying who's going and it should be Abby" She smiled at him.

"But Boss, I just said tha…" Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"No Gibbs." Abby said. "You don't get to hit Tony, not while McGee is…" She trailed off.

"Right this way." The nurse said. Abby followed her into McGee's room.

"Timmy!" Abby cupped her hand over her mouth as she saw McGee lying silently and helplessly in the bed "I love you" Abby grabbed McGee's hand with both of hers and squeezed it tight. "Who would do this to you? I mean if it was Tony it would be more understandable…" She smirked. "Can he hear me?" Abby asked the nurse.

"We like to think so. It might help to talk to him, even the simplest things, like what you had for breakfast."

"Okay, thankyou."

"I'll leave you two alone." She said smiling and leaving.

Abby sat in McGee's room for three hours talking about various little things, and still he stayed asleep. She lowered her head onto McGee's chest and listened to his slightly irregular heartbeat. She was half-asleep when Tony came in.

"Abby" He whispered gently. "You awake? Abby?" He said raising his voice to its normal volume.

"I am now." She replied slowly lifting her head "What's up?"

"Ziva just got here and she wants to talk to you."

"Okay" Abby sighed sleepily. She kissed McGee on the cheek. "Bye Timmy." Abby stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Tony feeling rejected that he got no goodbye.

Out in the waiting room Abby found Ziva sitting away from Gibbs. "Hey Ziva."

"Hello Abby, I got your message, is McGee okay?"

"He's going to be fine in a week."

"That's great… Abby?" Ziva noticed that Abby had fresh tears running down her face. Ziva hugged her. "You just said, he's going to be okay, what's wrong?"

"Who would do this?"

"I do not know Abby." Ziva hugged Abby tightly. "We will find out who did it. You know Gibbs will not let this go un-investigated"

"He was so exited you know, Timmy, I mean, I was going to tell him tonight"

"Tell him what?"

"That I'm pregnant." Abby smiled

"What?" Ziva said shocked, letting go of her.

"Yeah, three months." Ziva sat there silent. "Ziva are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine…" She sighed. "Congratulations." Ziva walked out of the hospital.

**McGee's PoV **

I could hear Abby talking to me. I was trying so hard to open my eyes, but I couldn't. She stopped talking and she put her head down on my chest, she liked to do this, I think it calms her, lets her know that I am here. I noticed her breathing become long and relaxed as she slowly went to sleep. I'm not sure how long we were like that, maybe an hour or so. I felt the weight of her head leave my chest and I heard a male voice, it was Tony's, but I couldn't understand what he and Abby were saying. I felt her lips press softly against my cheek. She must be leaving. I tried to ask her not to go, to stay with me. But I couldn't make any noise and she had already walked out of the door.

**General PoV**

Jenny walked past Ziva as she entered the hospital.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am fine." Ziva said not stopping. Jenny nodded confused and went into the waiting room, she sat next to Gibbs.

"He's going to be okay." Gibbs told her, before taking a sip of his coffee. Jenny looked at him. "What? Do you want some?" Gibbs asked. Jenny took the coffee from his hand and had a mouthful.

"Thanks." Gibbs reached out for the coffee. Jenny smiled, but didn't give the coffee back.

"You know what?" Gibbs asked.

"What?"

"I miss you Jen."

"Jethro, I am here."

"You know what I mean." Gibbs leaned in and kissed her, he felt her resist at first, but then she ran her hand through Gibbs hair and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Gibbs heard his name being yelled.

"Hey! Hey, Gibbs!" The female voice called. "What happened to rule 12?" The voice asked, fading away.

"Jethro…"

"Did you hear that?" Gibbs questioned as he looked around the waiting room.

"Hear what?" Jenny replied confused.

"I must be going crazy." Gibbs said under his breath.

"Going?" Jenny smirked there was a short comfortable silence. "Look Jethro, I'm seeing this person, and I really like him."

"What?"

"I really like him."

"Oh, alright." Gibbs said disappointed and distracted, still looking around.

"Are you okay?" Jenny said looking at Gibbs worried

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, am I interrupting?" Gibbs and Jenny looked up at the sound of Ducky's voice.

"No it's fine, Ducky."

"How is Timothy?"

"He is doing as well as can be expected." She told him.

"That's good." He replied, sitting down next to her.

"How is Abigail coping?"

"She's fine. But she hasn't left McGee's side." Gibbs said.

"Yes, that news of hers makes me worry though, all this stress can't be good for her."

"What news?" Jenny and Gibbs both said.

"Oh, I assumed she would have told you" He said looking at Gibbs. "I walked in on her running some blood tests on herself, she asked me not to tell anyone. You will have to talk to her." Ducky stood up. "I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow to see Timothy."

"Okay, bye Ducky." Jenny said

"Cya Duck." Gibbs said. "What do you think is wrong with Abby?"

"I don't know." Jenny said. Gibbs started to ask a lot of questions about Jenny's new boyfriend.

"So, what's his name?" She glared at him.

"If I tell you, you will interrogate him."

"Damn right." Gibbs smirked.

She paused. "Bobby."

He smirked again, "Bobby?"

"Shut up!" She playfully hit his arm. "He's really nice."

"So, is he good?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't have to tell you that."

"Is he better than me?"

"I'm not saying!" She replied standing up and handing him his coffee cup. "I have a date." She said

"Have fun, don't stay up too late." Gibbs called after her. She shook her head as she too left the room. Gibbs lifted the cup to his lips to take a sip. No liquid came into his mouth. He shook the empty cup and laughed.

**McGee's PoV**

I heard a familiar female voice calling for me; it wasn't Abby, Ziva, Director Shepard or even Sarah, but it was familiar. I couldn't see anyone, all around me was black. "Special Agent McGee" She called. "McGee, don't leave her, she needs you." But before I could figure out who it was, the darkness lifted and everything became lighter. I was back in my hospital room, just in time to see a woman with brown, shoulder-length hair walk from the room. She walked past the window and glanced at me.

"Kate?"

_**Insert dramatic music lol**_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_**In The Next Chapter: **__The crime scene…_

_Review Please! The button is calling…_

_xxxPippy_


	3. And I Feel Fine

_**Authors Note:** Thanks to Elle, my awesome Beta. It wouldn't have made sense without you :)_

_ Enjoy_

_ xxxPippy_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**And I Feel Fine**

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were silent the whole drive to McGee's apartment, it is starting to get dark outside.

"If you want to go home tonight, we have to get this done." Gibbs said as they got out of the truck, grabbed the gear and made their way to the front door. Gibbs pushed on it softly and it creaked open. Tony and Ziva followed not far behind, carrying various bags and boxes of crime scene equipment. They all put on some gloves and Tony pulled out a camera, he put the strap around his neck. He smirked and took a picture of Ziva's butt when she bent down to get a swab. Gibbs hand hit the back of his head and he turned to see Ziva now bent down next to a puddle of McGee's blood. Tony took some more pictures, of the blood, the knife on the bench, the tea towel Abby used to tend to McGee and the couch were Abby had left traces of blood when she sat down. While Ziva was collecting trace evidence, blood and hair samples, the tea towel, bits of broken glass and a note she found, that read: 'He deserved it.'

"Do we have any witnesses?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Why don't you and Ziva go ask around?" Gibbs answered, carefully putting the knife inside an evidence bag.

"Okay." Tony said. "Let's go Ziva." They started asking people in neighbouring apartments where they were at the time and if they heard anything. The people in the first place weren't home, while the people in the second weren't home at the time. However the person in the third apartment was only about 15.

"Hi there. I'm Special Agent DiNozzo and this is Officer David, NCIS, it stands for Navel Crim…" Tony said flashing his badge.

The girl cut him off. "Criminal Investigative Service, my friend's mother used to work there."

"Who? We might know…" Tony started, Ziva hit him, "Right, so what's your name?" Tony smiled.

"CJ Stevens." She told them.

"Okay, CJ, we'd like to ask you a few questions concerning your whereabouts at around 10am this morning." Ziva said.

"I was here." She answered.

"Is there anyone who can verify that?" Tony asked.

"Like your parents?" Ziva added.

"My mum is out of town, on business, and I haven't heard from my dad since my parents got divorced. But yes, my best friend was here since four o'clock yesterday, she stayed the night and left about…" She turned and looked at the clock on the wall. "…half an hour ago"

"Did your mum know she stayed?"

"Yeah, she's here a lot. She's more like my sister than my best friend. We've known each other since we were about two…"

"Name?" Tony asked.

"Aimee-Lee, she works at her parent's café." CJ told them the address of the café.

"Did you hear anything unusual this morning?" Ziva questioned.

"Yeah actually, Aimee said she did, she said it sounded like a struggle, smashing glasses, banging against walls, you know, but we didn't think anything of it. Aimee is a bit paranoid." There was a short silence "Is there anything else?"

"What does 'CJ' stand for?" Tony asked.

CJ laughed. "Cristina June"

"Thanks." Tony said, turning to the next apartment.

"Cya." She replied, moving back inside and closing the door. Tony and Ziva questioned more people, some of which had heard the noises, and some that weren't home at the time. When they went back to McGee's Gibbs was packing away the gear

"Get anything DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, a teenage girl said her best friend heard it. She didn't believe the friend though, thought she was paranoid."

"Find her."

"Got an address, it's a café, just outside town. We are heading out in the morning, Boss."

"Good work, get the gear back in the truck and let's get back." Tony, Gibbs and Ziva all grabbed a bag or two and headed away from their friends home.

* * *

In the morning Tony was late to work, as usual, he walked through the bullpen and saw Ziva standing next to Gibbs desk, involved in conversation. She turned to look at him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Uhh… A kiss?" He said stupidly

"I meant, why did you kiss me?"

"Why not?" Tony shot back. Ziva sighed.

"Because of rule 12 DiNozzo." Gibbs added. "You and Ziva go pick up the best friend." Gibbs said standing up and walking towards MTAC.

"On it Boss." Tony replied grabbing the car keys and pulling on Ziva's hand, "Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived they walked inside and up to the counter, it looked like the kind of café that always had its regular customers. There was a young girl standing behind the register. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into loose pigtails, she was wearing jeans and a grey three quarter length top with black skulls and butterflies printed on it. Hung gently around her neck was a silver necklace with a Star of David pendent.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She smiled.

"Officer David and Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS, we are looking for Aimee-Lee." Ziva said flashing her badge.

"I'm Aimee, but why is the navy looking for me? I haven't done anything." She answered.

"We are investigating the assault of an NCIS Special Agent." Tony replied. "We would just like to ask you a few questions."

"I have customers to serve…"

"It will not take very long" Ziva told her.

"What is it about?"

"It's about yesterday, when you were at your best friends place." Tony answered.

"I was at CJ's" She said.

"Yeah." Tony replied.

"Could you get some body to cover for you, just for five minutes?"

"You know what I've noticed, you don't use contractions." Aimee said looking at Ziva.

"No she doesn't" Tony answered, also looking at Ziva.

"Neither does my _Ab_-" She cut her self off. Her parents had told her not to speak Hebrew in front of NCIS. "Dad." She finished and smiled.

"You know what I have noticed?" Ziva asked. "We both have the Star of David, are you Jewish?"

"I'm half Jewish half Catholic. Be back in a sec, I'll see if someone can cover for me." They watched her walk into a back room and heard her speaking to a male.

"Can you do the register for 5 minutes, please dad?" She said before lowering her voice so Tony and Ziva couldn't hear her. "_Aba_, NCIS Agents DiNozzo and David are here."

"I told you not to joke about that." He said looking into her eyes, they matched his.

"Seriously, NCIS is here!" The man poked his head around the corner and saw Ziva and Tony. He caught Ziva's gaze before quickly moving out of sight.

* * *

"Was that…?" Ziva started.

"Was what, who?" Tony asked looking around, clueless.

"It is not possible."

"What's not possible?" He looked back at Ziva.

"It is nothing, do not worry about it." Ziva said staring into the place where she thought she had seen him.

* * *

"Hey isn't 'David' your dad's last name?" Aimee asked. He changed the subject.

"Tell them you can not talk now, and that you will contact them at a later stage." He said quickly, also lowering his voice.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She walked out.

Tony and Ziva heard footsteps. "No-one can cover for me right now." Aimee lied.

"Okay well give us a call when you're done working." Tony handed her a card, she read it and smiled.

"I will."

After Aimee had finished her shift her father told her to contact Tony, she picked up the phone and dialled the number on the card. When Tony answered Aimee put the phone on loudspeaker so that her dad could hear what was being said.

"_DiNozzo."_ Tony answered

"Hi it's Aimee-Lee, You wanted to ask me some questions, I was hoping we could do it over the phone, I really busy."

"_Yeah, sure. What did you hear yesterday morning around 10am?"_

"Some glasses smashing, people being thrown against walls, and at one point I heard a scream, after that a door slamming and then nothing."

"_Okay. Thankyou for your time."_

"Kay, bye!" She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket and her father smiled, he only ever smiled at his daughter and his wife. "Can I go watch Grey's Anatomy now?" She asked, her father smirked.

"Sure."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you enjoyed, this chapter is important to the story line so yeah. Can you guess who her father is? Or even her mother? _

_**In The Next Chapter:**__ Why did Ziva react so badly to Abby's pregnancy?_

_Please Review, _

_xxxPippy._


	4. Heavily Broken

_**Author's Note:**__ This chapter is named after the song 'Heavily Broken' by The Veronicas._

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Heavily Broken**

* * *

Ziva got in her car and began the drive home from NCIS, a lot had happened in the past two days. McGee was stabbed, they had to process the scene, follow up on a witness report, which led them to a café where Ziva thought she saw her dead, half-brother, Ari Haswari, she had newfound, but very strong, feelings for a certain co-worker, and she had found out that Abby is pregnant. It was too quiet in the car, so she turned on the radio.

_**He said hey  
You know I don't feel the same  
Walk away, walk away  
You'll never hear me say…**_

She started to think about Tony. 'I do not think he feels the same.' She thought, Ziva switched stations.

_**You take a hit now**_

_**You feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake.  
This is how a heart breaks.**__  
_

She changed stations again, "I hate this thing." She told herself.

_**I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too.  
**_

She hit the 'power' button viciously and spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

* * *

Ziva arrived home late. She thought about having some dinner, but decided against it; instead she sat down on her couch. Ziva pulled out her cell and typed a message, she sat there for a while holding out her phone, her finger on the send button. She looked down at the phone and re-read the message over and over again; _I need to tell you something, Tony._ Ziva put the phone down and stared at it. She sighed and grabbed the bottle of tequila that was on the table in front of her. She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a sip. She had been getting depressed, since that horrible incident a little over a month ago.

**- - - FLASHBACK- - - -**

**Ziva's PoV**

_When I arrived in Tel Aviv, I was kidnapped; I do not know where I am, as they have blindfolded me and tied me to a chair, it is cold and dark in here. _

"_Tell me!" The man demanded, his voice echoing throughout the small room._

"_How would I know?!" I refused to give in. He punched me hard in the face._

"_Are you going to tell me now?" I shook my head. He punched me again. I felt my nose break and blood was slowly trickling out._

"_I do not know what you are talking about!" I said sternly. He punched my stomach, I leant forward in pain. _

"_Do not punch my stomach, anywhere but there" I pleaded_

"_Or you'll what?" _

_I sighed. "Do not do it, okay?" _

"_Hang on, are you…pregnant? Oh this makes things so much more fun." He smirked. "So? Who's the lucky father-to-be?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Boy or girl." _

"_It is too early to tell."_

"_Which would you prefer?"_

"_What do you want from me?" I said changing the subject. _

"_Where is he?" _

"_Where is who?" I questioned._

"_You know exactly who I'm talking about!" He yelled_

"_No I do not!" I shot back._

"_YOU ARE LYING!" He yelled. He punched my stomach again._

"_I am not lying!" I yelled. _

"_Oh, really? Now why don't I believe you?" He pulled out a knife and slowly made a long cut down the top of my right arm. "Are you going to tell me?" _

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Where is he? Where is your brother?"_

* * *

_After a week of being beaten and yelled at I could not take it anymore._

"_Where is he?" _

"_FINE! I will tell you! He is dead! I put a bullet through his skull!" I told him honestly. _

"_You what?!" The man asked as he pressed the knife up to my left arm. _

"_I killed him!" I yelled angrily "Are you happy now?!" He pulled the knife away but punched my stomach again, that was the end. I started to cry, only not for Ari, for my baby, I could feel it, it was dead. The tears soaked into my blindfold._

"_How do I know you are telling the truth?" He lowered his voice_

"_Why would I lie about killing my own brother?" I said. _

_After about an hour of sitting in silence he spoke again_

"_You can go." He said untying me from the chair, but making sure my hands were still tied "But, if you breathe a word of this to anyone. I will kill all your uncles, aunts, brothers, sisters, friends and co-workers and then I will kill your parents and then I will kill your children…"_

"_You already have killed my child you basted!" I yelled, he paused slightly before continuing_

"_You shouldn't interrupt someone when they are speaking, it is very rude." He joked. "Where was I?… Oh yes…And then I will kill you! And to prove it…" He pulled my head back by my hair and I felt the blade of a knife on my throat. He made a shallow cut on my neck and blood slowly oozed out. "Do you understand?" I nodded "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He repeated, yelling._

"_YES!" I answered. He pushed my head forward violently and walked away. I took a very deep breath, it was all over. Another man came up behind me and led me out of the cold, dark room. I was put into a car and driven away. When the car stopped the man let me out, he got back in the car and drove away. I tried to undo the ropes they didn't budge, I shook my head and the blindfold slid down my face and hung around my neck. Fresh tears started to roll down my cheeks as I thought of my un-born baby. I sat on the ground, beaten, bruised, bleeding and crying. _

**- - - - END FLASHBACK- - - -**

Ziva wiped away a single tear that was rolling down her face. She picked up her phone; she was going to tell him about it, just not yet. Ziva hit the clear button on her phone and watched the message erase. Ziva took another swig of tequila, and put the bottle back on the table. She'd need it for tomorrow. Ziva walked slowly up the hallway, into bed.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry it's so depressing, please review.  
_

_**In The Next Chapter: **__Ziva tells Jenny about what happened in Tel Aviv._

_**By the way, the songs at the start were…**_

_**Song 1:**__ In Love Again – Rouge Traders_

_**Song 2:**__ This Is How A Heart Breaks – Rob Thomas_

_**Song 3:**__ I'll Be There For You – The Rembrandts_

_**xxxPippy**_


	5. I'll Be There For You

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter is named after the song 'I'll Be There For You' by The Rembrandts. It's also the theme song for F.R.I.E.N.D.S.__ And it was the third song in the last chapter._

_Thanks to Elle who helped me piece together this chapter and for beta-ing it for me!_

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I'll Be There for You**

* * *

Ziva made her way into the NCIS building, she walked straight through the Bullpen, ignoring the various greetings from her awaiting team; she went up the stairs into Jenny Shepard's office.

"Director Shepard, I need to talk to you" Ziva told her entering her office and closing the door behind her.

"As Director? Or as a friend?" Jenny asked standing up.

"Definitely as a friend." Ziva said taking a seat on the couch. Ziva had become even closer to Jenny since she has been at NCIS, they told each other everything.

"Yes, I think I need to tell you something as well. You can go first, what is it?"

"Abby is pregnant." Ziva blurted out.

"So that's what Ducky was talking about…"

"What?"

"It's just, when we were in the waiting room at the hospital Ducky said that all this stress can't be good for Abby, and that she was running blood tests on herself. It all makes sense now…" She said in realization. "That's good, Abby being pregnant, isn't it?"

"Yes, I am happy for them." Ziva sighed "But when I went back to Tel Aviv I was four months pregnant."

"Really?" Jenny said shocked. Ziva nodded.

"Who is the father?"

"Was." Ziva corrected. Jenny was confused.

Ziva hung her head as she again re-lived the horrible experience. "The baby died." Jenny gasped and Ziva continued to talk. "It was Special Agent McGee's"

Jenny's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"The child was killed shortly after I arrived in Israel. I was taken hostage and forced to reveal the location of my brother. I only lasted just over a week before I cracked." There were only two things Ziva hadn't told Jenny, that Ari Haswari was her half-brother, and that she was the one who shot him. Okay there were three things; she hadn't told Jenny she thought she had seen Ari at that café only about a day ago. Jenny would think that Ziva was crazy. "He let me go. But in that seven and a half days I was beaten countless times and my un-born baby was killed." Tears started to roll down Ziva's cheeks. "I have had nightmares, every single night since then, re-living that terrible week. All I ever think about it what I could have and should have said or done to get me out of there, how I could have avoided the whole thing in the first place, and how I know all of this is my own fault. If I had just told McGee instead of running away to Tel Aviv, none of this would have happened and the baby would have survived"

A tear slowly rolled down Jenny's cheek. "It is not your fault Ziva. You couldn't have known what was going to happen"

"But I did. I knew that there was a risk of people wanting to know about my brother and I still went."

"Its fight or flight, Ziva, its instinct, we can't control it."

"I could have controlled it, I could have fought."

"You did what you had to." Ziva didn't reply she buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly; Jenny came over to her and sat down next to her. She put an arm over Ziva's shoulders. "Its okay, it's okay." She said soothingly. "Why don't you go tell him?"

Ziva nodded slowly "Okay, tell him, tell him." She stood up. "What were you going to tell me?"

"It's nothing that can't wait. You go and tell McGee and we'll talk again when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go."

"Okay. Bye" She stopped at the door and turned around. "Oh, and Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Thankyou." Jenny smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ziva entered McGee's hospital room to see Tony standing next to McGee's bed. She reached her hand up to knock but something stopped her, she leant against the door frame and listened to Tony chat to McGee

"Hey man." Tony said. "What's up?" McGee was silent. "Still sleeping, huh? Yeah well no-one has really slept since this thing started; I'm not saying that it's your fault or anything! Abby has been here since you were admitted, well except for when Ziva was talking to her before, but she came right back. She refuses to go process evidence until you're awake. I've only just convinced her to go get a Caf-Pow! She'll be back soon" Tony smirked, and then his tone became serious again. "You're lucky to have her you know. She loves you so much…" He sighed "You know what? I love Ziva, I didn't want to, but now I can't live without her" Tony told him. "Ziva's never going to feel that way about me. She is… Well she's Ziva. She could never love anyone like me and even if she did she wouldn't show it, besides, she can do better, she deserves better."

Ziva turned away from the door and walked down the hall. Tony heard the footsteps and quickly turned, just in time to see Ziva walk past the window. He ran after her.

"Ziva?" He called. She ignored him and continued to walk. "Ziva!" She stopped and turned around.

"What?" She replied, annoyed.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"It's…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Ziva shook her head and turned away, Tony grabbed her arm. "Stop."

"You did not mean it." She pulled herself from his grip.

"I did mean it, but I didn't…"

"What?"

"I didn't want you to find out like that."

"Uh-huh…" She turned away.

"Wait."

"For what?"

"Just…" Tony didn't know what else to say, she'd already heard it all. He put both hands on her waist and gently moved her closer. He leaned in slightly and kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally broke apart in need of air, Tony was the first to speak. "Look…" He started. She pressed her finger to his lips,

"You do not need to say anything."

"Dinner?" He asked.

She smirked. "Sure." Tony smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were seated next to each other, at a private table at the restaurant Tony had chosen for their first date. They were eating their food and sipping their wine.

'_I should tell him about Tel Aviv'_ Ziva thought, beginning to push her food around on her plate.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yes I am fine." She replied

"Are you sure?" Ziva nodded and placed her hand on top of his. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Sweetcheeks?"

"I think I am falling in love with you."

* * *

**_A/N: __Hope you enjoyed. Please review! The next one will be up ASAP._**

_Thanks_

_xxxPippy_


	6. Whatever's Left

**_Author's Note: Hey! Here's Chapter six, named after a Snow Patrol song from the Final Straw album, _**

_Thanks to Elle, she helped me heaps with this chapter!_

_Reveiws please. _

_xxx Pippy_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Whatever's Left**

* * *

The next morning at work Ziva's phone rang; she looked at the called I.D. It was Jenny, she answered it.

"Shalom."

"_Ziva, there's a man in my bed."_

"What is his name?" Ziva sighed

"… _Bobby."_ She answered innocently.

"Where did you meet him?"

"_At a bar… he's a fire fighter."_ Jenny said _"But I've been seeing him for a while."_ She quickly defended_ "This was the first time that we…you know"_

"I do not want to know." Ziva interrupted, Jenny laughed. Ziva shook her head. "Guess where I am"

"_Where?"_ She asked, the tone in her voice suggested she wasn't interested.

"At work, where you should be." Jenny looked at the clock.

"_Oh, crap"_ She mumbled.

"_Who are you talking to?" _Bobby said as he woke up.

"_Uhh, I gotta go." _ Jenny said, she hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked standing up and walking to her desk. "Secret boyfriend?"

"No!" She replied faking a shocked expression, she leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled, before they kissed again. Gibbs phone rang on his desk, Tony and Ziva turned to look. Gibbs hung up the phone and stood up, grabbing his cell and gun.

"Gear up, we got a dead one." He chucked the car keys to Tony "Get the truck."

"On it Boss." He replied grabbing his gear and jogging ahead of his two following co-workers.

* * *

They arrived at the scene and a guy from metro police approached them, Gibbs flashed his badge, identifying him and the team. "What do we have?" He asked.

"Teenage girl, shot once in the head, her best friend was a witness to it all, she was the one that told us to call NCIS."

"Ziva, interview the witness."

"Got it Gibbs." Ziva walked off to find the best friend. Tony and Gibbs came up to the body, it was lying amongst the woodchip under a playground structure. As soon as Tony saw her he stopped.

"What?" Gibbs said noticing this.

"That's…Uhh…CJ Stevens, Boss"

"Who?"

"The fifteen year old who live in McGeek's apartment building, and I'm guessing the person Ziva's about to interview is called Aimee-Lee."

* * *

"Hey!" A girl yelled, running towards Ziva. "Officer David? Right?"

"Aimee-Lee? Why are you here?" Ziva saw the tears start to form in her eyes. She wiped them away, she didn't want to be weak.

"CJ's dead. I need to tell you what I saw."

"It is okay be upset." Ziva told her. Leading her away and sitting next to her on a park bench.

"My father taught me crying is a sign of weakness," She smirked sadly "And my mother taught me that saying your sorry is a sign of weakness." She smirked.

"Really? I have heard that once or twice." Ziva lied. She took out her note pad to start writing things down. "What happened with CJ?"

"We walked to that park," Aimee pointed in the direction where Gibbs and Tony were now processing evidence. "We were talking about Grey's Anatomy and listening to our iPods."

"Why do you come here?"

"Just to hang out." Ziva nodded.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Aimee-Lee's PoV**

* * *

CJ approached me. She hugged me and they stepped back, taking a good look at my new shirt, it was black and it had 'Stop' in really big letters and 'Killing Jeffery Dean Morgan' in smaller letters underneath.

"Nice."

"I know, I willl marry him one day." I told her, as I dazed off thinking about what life married to JDM would be like.

"I was watching Grey's Anatomy this morning." She told me.

"What episode?" I asked, changing the song on my iPod.

_**The **__**broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out**_

_**  
**_"_Much To Much_, I shall name him…running guy." CJ quoted Izzie Stevens.

"I love the season four final, _Freedom Part 2" _I told her.

"Yeah me too" She aggreeed

"Stay her, don't move, wait for me." We both said in unison, we laughed.

"I love Parick Dempsey" She said.

"Eric Dane is way hotter."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Okay Jeffery Dean Morgan is hottest."

"Okay." She agreed.

_**  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you **_

"You know what I think?"

"What?" She replied.

"You should go out with Matthew." I told her.

"No way! I don't even like him."

"You so do!" She gave me an evil glare. "Okay! Okay!" I defended. "But if you did…"

"Which I don't"

"IF you did, then you would tell me, yes?"

"No."

"But I'm your person, you're my person… We are each other's person." I said slightly hurt, making a reference to Grey's Anatomy characters, Meredith and Cristina, who told each other everything. Or as Cristina so gracefully put it, _'If I killed some_ _body, she would be the one I'd call to help me drag the body across the living room floor'_

"Do you remember what happened last time? You told everyone!"

I smirked, "Oh yeah… But that was when we were in the third grade… You need to let it go."

_**  
The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life  
**_

I gasped loudly as I remembered what I was going to tell her.

"What?"

"I found Grey's season five promos!"

"Really?"

"And Derek's in a car crash!"

"Oh my God," She screamed. "HE CAN'T DIE!"

"And Rose is pregnant!"

"NOOO SHE RUINS EVERYTHING!"

"But I found out this morning that's she's not…"

"Why did you scare me like that?"

I laughed, because it was fun…"

_**  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
(I'm still holdin on) (I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you  
**_

"You know what's stange to think about?"

"No what?"

"We've known each other since we were two…that's like…"

"Thirteen years." She finished for me.

"Yeah, that makes me feel old."

She laughed, "How are you going to feel in ten years when we would have been best friends for twenty-three years?"

"Wow…" I replied, my mind trailing off.

_**  
I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what, you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on, to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be okay  
The broken light on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
But I haven't forgotten my way home  
**_

I was snapped back into reality by the sound of a gun firing, I turned around to see where the noise had come from a black Chevy suburban sped down the street near by, it was too far away for me to read the license plate, "_Damn" _I heard a noise and looked back to see CJ lying on the ground, with a hole in head I ran to her side and dropped to my knees, I checked for a pulse, just encase, from some kind of miracle, she was still alive, nothing. There was nothing I could do, she was gone.

_**  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
There is healing  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin'**__**) (I'm holdin' on)**_

_**(I'm still holdin') (I'm holdin' on) (I'm still holdin')  
Barely holding on to you (I'm still holdin on)  
Barely holdin on to you **_

I called the police, and when they arrived, told them to contact NCIS, Mum always told me that if anything happened, call them and get Special Agent Gibbs on the case.

* * *

When Ziva got back to the crime scene Gibbs asked if she got anything.

"She was there when the gun went off. But she's to distressed to say anything useful"

"Okay, Ziva bag and tag." Ziva nodded and pulled on some gloves, she bent down to pick up an iPod that was on the ground, while she was bent over Tony took a picture of her bum. Gibbs' hand met the back of Tony's head and he cringed in pain.

* * *

_A/N: __Hope you enjoyed, Reveiws please..._

_xxx Pippy_


	7. Hold Me

_**Author's Note:**__ I love the song this chapter is named after, 'Hold Me' by the wonderful Savage Garden. And it's full of sap... _

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Hold Me**

* * *

Abby was sitting in McGee's hospital room on a chair next to his bed, she had gotten in the habit of holding his hand and resting her head on his chest, the sound off his heart beat getting stronger of the last few days was very reassuring. Abby was nearly asleep when her hand was squeezed. She sat up immediately

"Timmy?" She asked quietly.

"Marry me, Abby." McGee mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" She screamed, "How are you feeling? We have all missed you so much. I love you Timmy! Oh my god! Wait, what?" She said suddenly realizing what he had said.

"Marry me." He repeated.

"OKAY!" She squealed. Abby framed his face with her hand and pulled McGee into a long, passionate, kiss. When both were breathless Abby broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his,

"I love you Abby." McGee smiled, allowing Abby to kiss him again.

"I love you too!"

McGee moved over slowly and lifted the blanket. Abby climbed up on the bed, McGee wrapped his arm around her back and she snuggled up close to him. McGee placed a small kiss on the top of her head before they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Abby was the first to wake, she didn't move, not wanting to disturb her _fiancé_. That's when it hit her.

"I'm getting married." She said under her breath. She felt McGee stir. "How was your sleep?" She asked.

"I don't want you to leave my side." He told her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She assured. "Tim?"

"Abs?"

"Do you want to know the thing I was going to tell you…?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"We're…" She sat up so she could see his reaction. "We're having a baby!"

"Really?" He was shocked, but the good kind of shocked.

"Yeah, it's been about three months, I ran the blood tests and I'm pregnant!"

"That's fantastic." He said excitedly. He put his hand on her stomach and she covered it with hers.

"Love you." She told him.

"Love you Abby." He replied a massive grin printed on his face.

* * *

Everyone heard Abby screaming, they knew that McGee must be awake. Gibbs refused to let anyone in there until McGee and Abby had some time together. Quite a few hours later Abby emerged, a smile on her face, she walked up to Gibbs.

"Ready to process evidence now!" She said excitedly. He smirked.

"Alright, I'll give you a lift back." Abby and Gibbs walked out, and Ziva decided to go and talk to McGee. She entered his room and sat on the empty chair next to his bed.

"Ziva." He greeted. "It's great to see you."

"You as well McGee. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, now that I'm marrying Abby and having a baby with her." He replied.

"I have something to tell you." She said quietly and uncertainly.

"What is it?"

"I, well when we…"

"Come on, Ziva…" McGee said softly.

"It is a lot to handle and it can wait." She said.

"Just tell me." She started to talk.

"Well when we were together, I got pregnant." McGee opened his mouth to talk but Ziva stopped him. "And then we broke up and then three months later my… feelings… for Tony developed. That is when I decided I could not have feelings for Tony and have your baby. I left for Tel Aviv. When I got there I was taken hostage…" Ziva told McGee the whole story. About how she was beaten, how she knew she had lost the baby, how she came back to Washington, how she has had constant nightmares, how she told Jenny, and then Tony had told McGee about his feelings and she overheard and then they have been starting to date, slow and steady. McGee was shocked by the whole thing and took a while to recover from the news.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked.

"You should have told me." He whispered, still shocked.

"I know." There was a knock at the entrance and Ziva turned to see Tony standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" She questioned.

"Not long enough it seems." He answered looking deep into her sad eyes.

"Hey DiNozzo."

"McGee, good to have you back, man" Tony said as he walked over and hugged McGee.

"Tony, I will be done in a moment and then McGee is all yours."

"Okay then." Tony kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

"Please do not say anything to Tony, I will tell him." Ziva said quietly standing up.

"I won't. I promise."

"Thankyou." Ziva pulled McGee into a hug.

* * *

Abby skipped into her lab excitedly, she was getting married, and having a baby, and she had lots of forensics work to do. She turned on her music but turned it off a minute later, it was hurting her head. Abby started work on CJ's personal belongings, she picked up a bag that had an iPod in it, and she switched it on. The last song that was playing was 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray, it was on the Grey's Anatomy soundtrack. Abby's mind clicked from Grey's Anatomy, to doctor's, to her baby. Abby walked over and picked up her phone, she dialled the doctor's number and made an appointment for a check-up in about a few days. Abby went back to doing her work; there was a lot of it there.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab "Hi Gibbs." Abby said not looking up from her computer.

"You're getting better at that." Abby grinned.

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked, handing her a de-caffeinated Caf-Pow!

"Let's start with McGee's knife, average kitchen knife, could have been purchased practically anywhere." She pulled up the picture of the knife. "The partial on the knife, has a one point match to our dead girl downstairs." She said pulling the print up on the screen and showing him the match, "But it could also belong to a family member." She stopped for a slurp of Caf-Pow! She told Gibbs what kind of ammo was used to kill CJ, what type of gun it was and how far away the shooter was. Abby told Gibbs that the last person CJ called was Aimee and the last missed call was from her mother. "All blood found on CJ and at the scene was her's, she did have some hair fibres on her shirt, but they belonged to Aimee-Lee. Oh and back to Timmy, All blood and hair samples matched him except this one." She pulled up the picture of a long brown hair. "And it's got no match, to anything."

* * *

The doctor walked into McGee's room,

"Good news!"

"What could be better then having a baby and getting married?" He said proudly.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "But to top it off, you are going home in a few days. But only desk work, until you feel up to it."

"Thanks." McGee replied happily. He grabbed the phone. "Hey Abby, guess what? I'm coming home in a few day's…"

* * *

Gibbs knocked on the door, a blonde woman opened it, and he knew by looking at her face that it was CJ's mother.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He flashed his badge. "Can I come in? I need to tell you something about CJ."

"Cristina? What happened?" She asked stepping aside to let him through.

"Why don't you take a seat…?"

"Bree." She told him sitting down.

"Cristina was found dead this morning…" He said slowly. She waited a second before gasping.

"Oh. My. God. What happened?"

"She was shot in the head." One single tear slid down Bree's cheek.

"Can I just have some time alone?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's a lot to take in. I'll leave you to it." Gibbs walked out the door and Bree walked to the phone. She picked it up and dialled the number.

"You said you were going to shut her up, not kill her!"

* * *

**_A/N: Oooh! I hope you enjoyed it. _**

_By the way: For chapter six I got 168 hits, and only four reviews... I was very sad... _

_So please tell me what you think!_

_xxx Pippy_


	8. Where Does The Good Go?

_**Authors **____**Note:** __I got lots of reviews for the last chapter... happy. _

_I'm kinda mean to Bobby in this... oh-well. _

_Reviews appreciated. _

_Enjoy_

_xxx Pippy_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Where Does The Good Go?**

* * *

Jenny and Bobby were sitting alone at a restaurant, eating dinner together, when they were interrupted by a woman running towards them screaming Bobby's name. She had short, curly blonde hair and too much make-up on. She was wearing a small black skirt with a light pink tight, low-cut tank top. Her high heels made noise as she ran across the wooden floor and many silver bracelets jingled on her left arm. She reached them and Bobby stood up shocked, she threw herself into his arms and he hugged her awkwardly.

"Uhh…What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just couldn't wait to see you again!" She replied excitedly.

"Who are you?" Jenny questioned the mysterious woman. She ignored her and continued to talk to Bobby.

"I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I missed you too." He said.

"I can't believe you." Jenny said, shaking her head and leaving.

"Jenny!" He called, "Wait." She just kept on walking. She got in her car and drove away.

"I can't believe _you_." He said turning to the woman.

"Wait, was that _the_ Jenny?"

"Yes"

"She was not what I was expecting from you."

"What do you mean?"

"The women you normally date are blonde bimbos, not stuck-up red-heads." They both laughed and walked away with their arms linked.

* * *

"Great, I'm the other woman…_Again_." Jenny said to herself as she drove around town, wanting to get as far away from Bobby as she could. He would defiantly come to her place to try and explain himself, she couldn't go home, and he would probably check NCIS head quarters next. Cynthia had told here about a date she was having tonight, she wouldn't be home. There's only one place to go… She pulled up in the familiar driveway and got out of the car. She stared up at the building for a while before knocking on the door. She knew it would be open but knocked anyway. The door opened and the familiar figure of Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood before her.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hey Jethro." She replied. There was a small silence before Jenny spoke. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." He said, moving out of the way and closing the door behind her. "You want a drink?" He asked. "Coffee? Bourbon?"

"Bourbon would be nice, thanks." He led her down to the basement and found two mugs that they had used last time. He poured the drink in and handed one cup to her. They both took a sip.

"What happened?"

"I'm an idiot." She smiled slightly.

"No you're not." She took another sip of her drink and smiled at him. He slowly moved over to where she was leaning on his boat.

"You were sort of right about him..." Gibbs sighed, "He's got a girlfriend..." Jenny took another sip of her bourbon, and Gibbs moved closer to her. "What?" She asked suspiciously. Gibbs sat his mug down and Jenny stood up straight, she caught his lips with hers. He laid her down on the floor and they started to undress each other...

* * *

The next morning Jenny woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. While trying to find it she realized that she was in Gibbs basement, naked. Then she looked up at the boat, two glasses with a small amount of bourbon in the bottom were left abandoned. She looked down and saw Gibbs lying next to her, he was also naked. "What have I done?" The phone stopped ringing as soon as she found it, she picked it up and saw that she had a message, she listened to it.

"_Hey Jenny, it's Bobby, I just wanted to say that, Mary, the woman that came running to us last night, she's not what you think." _He laughed "_She's my sister; she lives out of town and flew in for a visit... Sorry if I hurt you... Can you give me a call when you get this...Okay, bye"_

Jenny closed the phone and stared at it, shocked at what she had heard. She looked at the abandoned glasses of bourbon, then at Gibbs, then at herself, then back at the phone. "Oh. Shit." She grabbed her clothes and put them on, only she couldn't find her shirt. "Jethro, wake up." She shook him gently.

"Don't wanna," He mumbled.

"Get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, don't wann..." Gibbs' eye's shot open and he was stopped talking when he realized that Jenny had just put her hand on his thigh, dangerously close to him.

"Get up."

"A little to the left..."

"If you get up." Gibbs stood up sleepily and leaned forward for a kiss. She put her finger on his lips, "No."

"But you just said...?"

"It was his sister." Gibbs backed off and found his boxers and stepped into them

"Oh."

"And we're late for work."

"So?"

"Where's my shirt?" Gibbs shook his head,

"Not telling"

"Jethro..." She said, giving him an evil glare. He walked to her and placed his first finger on her lips. He ran it slowly down her body, she shuddered under his touch. Jenny grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her. "Where's my shirt?" She asked again. Gibbs pointed to the boat; sure enough Jenny's shirt was resting on the top. "Thankyou." She put it on and grabbed her things. "See you at work."

"See you at work." He repeated sadly.

* * *

Gibbs went into work to see his team already sitting at their desks. He sat down. Something he had heard yesterday after leaving Bree alone bothered him. '_Shut…up…kill…' _ That was all it, Gibbs knew there was more to it, but he couldn't figure it out. He hadn't told Bree that CJ was murdered yet…Or even how she had died "McGee."

"Yeah Boss?"

"I want phone records for Bree Stevens."

"On it." McGee typed away madly at his computer for a while. "Got it Boss." Gibbs walked over to McGee's desk and looked at the screen, only two numbers in the past three days. The first came up as CJ's and then there were multiple calls to a Don Stevens.

"Run this one." Gibbs pointed to Don Stevens's name. McGee did as he was told. It came up with a criminal record he went to jail for child abuse. And he was released three years ago. "Okay…" Gibbs went back to his desk to think things over.

* * *

Jenny was sitting in her office when she heard Cynthia's voice come through the phone.

"_Director Shepard? There is a… Bobby Morris on line one for you."_ Jenny smiled.

She pushed the button on the phone that allowed her assistant to hear her. "Thank you Cynthia."

"_My pleasure Ma'am" _Jenny picked up the receiver and talked into it.

"Hey, Sorry about running out on you"

"_It's okay."_

"Hmm."

"_Do you have time for a make-up coffee?"_

"Always, but there's something I probably should tell you first... "

"_You can tell me on the way..."_

"I think you should hear this first..."

"_Pick you up in five?"_

She sighed, how was she going to tell him that she thought he was already seeing someone (that turned out to be his sister) and then ran into the arms of her ex-partner and ex-lover and then slept with him? "Yeah, sure; see you then."

"_Okay, bye." _ They both hung up the phone and Jenny walked out of her office. She stopped in front of Cynthia's desk.

"I'm going out for coffee; I'll be back in around an hour."

"Sure thing. Have fun." Jenny went down into the bullpen and stopped in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Going somewhere, Jen?"

"Yes, I am."

"Bobby?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." There was a ding and the elevator doors slid open. A man with short dark hair stepped out, he looked a little older than Jenny and he was wearing a striped shirt with a tie and jeans. Bobby spotted Jenny he approached her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey."

"Bobby, this is my best field agent and team leader, Special Agent Gibbs. Jethro this is Bobby." She introduced them.

"Bobby Flynn, nice to meet you Agent Gibbs." He stretched his hand out to Gibbs who just stared at it. This man had hurt Jenny's feelings, but he supposed he almost should thank Bobby, for bringing Jenny back to him, even if it was only for one night. Bobby pulled his hand back awkwardly and turned to Jenny. "We should probably go."

"Oh. Train wreck" Tony mumbled looking up.

"Yeah, okay." She followed him out. Gibbs kept his eyes on Bobby suspiciously. When they were out of sight he went back to his computer and typed in Bobby's name. Three newspaper articles popped up, all from in the past two years. There were pictures of him with different ladies, the articles were all about fires that had been lit, and the women in the pictures were people that he had saved. "Damn it, not a bad thing on him." Gibbs said disappointed.

* * *

Aimee-Lee walked through the front door of her house and slammed in behind her. She collapsed against it and buried her head in her hands.

"Aimee?" A voice called.

"Yeah..." She sighed. Her mother walked in and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

" 'm fine." She mumbled, not looking up.

"Whenever anyone says 'I'm fine' they are not."

"Can you drop it?" Aimee asked, trying to sound nice, but not really succeeding.

"It helps to talk thing through…"

"Drop it!" Aimee yelled. Getting up and running off to her room. She slammed the door and threw herself on the bed. She clung to the pillow tightly before picking it up and throwing it across the room. She spun around and punched the wall, making a hole and giving her a sore hand. "_Harah_!" She cursed. Her door opened.

"What are you doing?" Her father asked.

"Nothing _Aba_" Aimee said innocently, putting her red hand behind her back. He noticed the hole in the wall.

"Show me your hand." Aimee pulled lifted her hand, nothing was wrong with it. "And the other one." She did as she was told and he took her sore hand in his. She cringed as he examined it.

"Ow…"

"It is only a sprain, let me bandage it." He led her back downstairs and pulled out the first aid kit. He started to wrap up her hand. "Why did you punch the wall?" He asked.

"Why not?" She shot back. He smirked. "At least I didn't shoot it." The woman returned and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Lucky you went to medical school, Ari."

He smiled. "You know I do not believe in luck, Caitlin."

"CJ was murdered." Aimee blurted out. Kate let go of Ari and wrapped her arms around her daughter, Ari placed a comforting hand on Aimee's shoulder as she broke down in tears again…

* * *

_**A/N:** __ Okay, so I hope you liked it. It's Kate and Ari, you were right. And I loved writing the JIBBS. _

_In The Next Chapter: The case will close and McGee gets out of hospital. _

_Reveiw please. _

_xxxPippy_


	9. Guilty Of The Crime

_**A/N:**__ Okay I stuffed up, in chapter 7 I wrote that McGee said he's coming home in a few days. In chapter 8 I wrote McGee is at his desk and Gibbs asks him to run phone records and in the author's note at the end of chapter 8 I wrote that McGee comes back in this chapter. He does._

_Anyway, this song is Guilty of the Crime by The Eagles._

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Guilty Of the Crime**

* * *

Gibbs gasped. _'Hair dye.' _ He picked up the phone and organized a warrant. He arrived at the Steven's residence and knocked hard on the door.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Bree greeted surprised.

"Have you dyed your hair in the past week?" Gibbs asked, getting straight to the point.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

"No."

"You're lying."

"No…I'm not." She gave up. "How did you…?"

"You looked down and to the left. And I smelt the bleach when I was here last. I need to take a hair sample."

"No."

Gibbs held up the warrant. "Yes."

She sighed and let him take it. "What are you hoping to prove?"

"That you stabbed a federal agent." He said walking away.

* * *

"Abs."

"Gibbs! Guess what?! Tim is being released today!" Abby squealed excitedly.

"Can you run this against the unknown hair sample from McGee's?"

"They're different colours…" Gibbs glared at her "Uhh…okay…" She did as she was told. "It's a match." Gibbs kissed her on the cheek.

"Good work."

* * *

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva arrived at Bree's house again. They didn't all really need to go but Tony refused to stay back with out Ziva.

"Back again?" Bree asked.

"We would like you to come with us." Ziva said simply.

"And If I don't?"

"You will be arrested…" Tony replied. Bree ran into her apartment and opened the window. She climbed out and stood on the sill, looking at the five story drop.

"I'll jump." She threatened.

"You'll die." Tony shot back.

"What's going on here?" A man asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"You first."

"Special Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo; Officer David." Gibbs pointed them each out and showed his badge. "NCIS."

"Oh…crap." He mumbled.

"And you are?" Tony asked, before glancing over at Ziva who was now helping talk Bree back through the window. While Tony was looking at Ziva the man punched him in the face. He ran to Bree and grabbed her hand before running through the open front door. "Damn it." Tony mumbled, rubbing his face. After a second or two he joined Ziva and Gibbs who were chasing them down the stairs. Ziva intercepted them and pointed her gun at them. Gibbs put the handcuffs on them.

"Let's get them back."

* * *

"I want a lawyer."

"You'll need one." Tony said to Bree. He was interrogating her in one room and Gibbs was in the next room with the man, who was now revealed to be Don Stevens, Bree's ex-husband, current lover and the only other person on Bree's phone records…

"I'm not answering anything until I have a lawyer."

"Why did you do it?" She didn't say anything. "Why?" Tony persisted.

"I was drunk…"

* * *

"_Damn it!" Bree yelled as she walked through the halls. "Where are my keys?" She walked up to McGee's door and pushed it open. She stumbled inside and tripped over a table, knocking over the glass that McGee was drinking from. She saw a knife, picked it up and laughed. "It's pretty…" She plunged it into McGee's chest and laughed again. "Not anymore…" He collapsed to the floor and she wobbled out. "Uh-oh."_

* * *

"You were drunk, so you stabbed someone? What did you do after you did it?"

"I left… and a day later I called my ex-husband…"

* * *

_CJ wondered out into the kitchen, she heard her mother talking to someone and stopped moving. _

"_Don, you have to help me. I think I've done something really bad, well I know I've done something bad." There was a silence as the person on the other end of the line talked. _

"_I stabbed someone and it turns out he's a cop." CJ gasped, and covered her mouth. She quietly left the room. When Bree hung up the phone she walked into CJ's room, "Cristina, I'm going to the shops, do you need anything?" CJ shook her head and decided to confront her mother. _

"_I heard you on the phone, you were talking to Dad…"_

"_Yeah, I thought, seeing as it's your birthday soon I would plan a surprise party and track him down so he could be there…" Bree rambled. _

"_My birthday was three months ago."_

"_Oh…I meant for your next one."_

_CJ sighed, "I know what you did." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The guy down the hall, he was stabbed, NCIS came and asked me about it, I told them I would call if I found out anything about it. Now I know it was you…" _

"_But I didn't…" _

"_Save it Mum. If you don't tell them, I will" CJ picked up her backpack and walked out the door leaving her mother standing in her place, shocked. _

_Moments later, Bree was back on the phone with Don, "Look Don, Cristina knows, she going to tell the cops. What should I do?"_

"Let me handle it. I'll shut her up"

"_Okay...When should expect you here?" _

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"_Right, thanks, bye."_

* * *

**In The Other Interrogation Room**

* * *

"Did you help her in the stabbing?"

"No." He replied truthfully.

"Did you help her cover it up?"

"Uhh…" He hesitated. Gibbs slammed his hand on the desk and Don jumped. "Kinda."

"Kinda?" Gibbs repeated.

"Well… Cristina found out that Bree stabbed that guy… and then I…" He said quickly

"You shot your own daughter?!" Gibbs fumed.

* * *

Both Bree and Don Stevens were sent to prison for a very long time. Don had murder, interfering with the right of justice and assaulting a federal agent added to his criminal record while Bree got assault.

* * *

Abby helped McGee to pack his things and they left the hospital. Abby was so excited, every five seconds she would tell McGee that she love's him and it's good to have him back again. A ringing noise filled the car. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Be right there. Thanks. Bye"

"Who was that?"

"Doctor… I have my first check-up." She turned the car around and went back to the hospital.

* * *

Abby was lying on the bed, her shirt lifted up and a doctor holding a camera to her stomach. "Here's the head." She said pointing to the screen.

"Aww." Abby said glancing at McGee who was grinning at the baby on the screen.

"And it looks like… You have a girl, congratulations." The doctor moved the machine away from her and started writing things down on a clip board,

"A girl…" Abby smiled.

"A beautiful little girl." McGee nodded.

"I'm just going to print you a picture." She walked to the other side of the room.

"I love you." McGee said kissing Abby softly. "And you too." He said placing a soft kiss on Abby's stomach. She laughed.

"Love you too Timmy."

* * *

When they got home they had decided to go to bed… There was no sleeping involved…

McGee and Abby were lying in bed facing each other. "We can't just call the baby 'she'." McGee suddenly told Abby.

"I know." She agreed, "But what are we going to name her?"

"How about…" McGee thought for a moment. "…Hilary?" He asked.

Abby thought. "Hilary…" She repeated, "I love it."

After a while Abby looked up at McGee. "What about Chelsea? Or Rebecca? Or Tanya?" He gave her a confused expression. "For a middle name."

"I like Tanya." McGee told her. She snuggled in closer to him and he placed his arm over her stomach protectively.

"Me too, Hilary Tanya McGee… Sounds nice." She mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** __There's the case wrapped up... _

_The next chapter is about two months ahead... I'll have it up next week_

_Review please. _

_xxxPippy_


	10. Harder To Breathe

_**Author's Note:** __Okay, this is set two months after the last chapter. It's named after the very awesome song, Harder To Breathe, by Maroon 5._

_Thanks t__o Elle for being my wonderful beta..._

_I don't own NCIS, unfortunately... _

_Review Please_

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Harder To Breathe**

* * *

It had been about two months since Abby and McGee had found out the sex of their baby. They were still going strong, Abby was buying loads of baby clothes, most were black or red and had things printed on them. Abby and McGee had decided to get married before Hilary was born; the set day was in about three weeks. They had chosen to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon straight after. Tony and Ziva were doing great, and so were Jenny and Bobby… Much to Gibbs extreme dislike.

* * *

"Date's are expected Jethro." Jenny told Gibbs.

"I'm not going." He replied simply

"This is a direct order, you must attend Agent Gibbs."

* * *

"Do we have to go Boss?" Tony complained.

"Direct order from Jen, uhh Director Shepard."

"Stupid work picnic." Tony mumbled.

"Come on DiNozzo, it'll be fun." McGee smiled.

Tony smiled sarcastically. "Ha ha." Ziva smirked. "Sweetcheeks?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my date to this stupid work picnic thing?"

"Of course."

* * *

That Saturday, the team slowly arrived at the decided nature park. Jenny arrived first, Bobby at her side. Mary had also tagged along, because she didn't have anything better to do. Ducky arrived, and then McGee and Abby arrived next. Abby was now just more than five months pregnant and she was showing. Gibbs came after them…By himself. He approached Jenny, Ducky, Bobby and Mary.

"You were supposed to bring a date Jethro." She sighed.

"You know why I didn't" He said glaring at Bobby.

"Have you met Mary?" She asked Gibbs, pointing to the woman standing next to Bobby.

"No." He said unenthusiastically.

"Mary, this is Special Agent Gibbs. Jethro, Bobby's sister, Mary."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. Gibbs nodded.

"You too." Gibbs wasn't really pleased to meet her; he just thought he should play nice.

Tony and Ziva then arrived. They joined Abby and McGee near the table with all the food; they narrowly missed the assisting director, Leon Vance.

"You look nice." Abby complemented Ziva, who was wearing a brightly coloured low-cut, but not too revealing, t-shirt with tight jeans.

"Thanks Abby, so do you."

"No, I look fat…"

"You don't look fat!" Everyone immediately assured. They didn't get to have a very long conversation before Vance came over anyway.

"How are we all?" He asked, even though he didn't seem interested. They each answered with 'Fine' or 'Good'. Vance glanced over at Jen, Gibbs, Bobby and Mary. "Who's the pretty woman Gibbs' with?"

"Aren't you married… With kids?" Abby asked.

Vance sighed. "She took the kids and left."

"When?"

"I little over a month ago."

"She is not with Gibbs." Ziva said quickly. A smiled spread across Vance's face... Which scared them. Vance grabbed a snack before leaving, he went over to Mary.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey there, I'm Leon Vance, NCIS assisting director." He held out his hand and she shook it firmly.

"Mary Swanson, my brother is dating your boss."

"Nice to meet you," He said, their hands lingered for longer than necessary. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." They headed back over to the table, flirting madly.

Abby watched them, utterly disturbed. "Oh. Oh eww." McGee laughed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Sure!" Abby agreed. "See you guys later." She took his hand and they walked off down the dirt track.

"Where you think their going?" Tony asked.

"I do not know, My Little Hairy Butt." She tilted her head back against his chest and he leaned down to kiss her. She spun around in his arms and hugged him.

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too Tony."

* * *

"Jenny?" Bobby asked quietly from his position next to Jenny on one of the picnic rugs.

"Hmm?"

"I just need to use the bathroom," He pointed to where he would be.

"Okay."

"Excuse me for a minute." He said to everyone else he was in the middle of convocation with. They nodded and he walked away. Gibbs glared at him suspiciously.

* * *

"Who are you?" Vance asked a teenage girl who was walking out of the female toilets.

"None of your business," She said putting her hands inside her pockets. Vance shrugged and walked into the toilet block.

* * *

Moment's later Palmer arrived, he was very late. Michelle was at his side and she had a nearly one year old girl in her arms.

"What. The. Hell?" Tony asked, looking up at them. Ziva walked over to greet them.

"Who is this?" She asked kindly, grabbing the child's tiny hand.

"This is Catherine." Michelle answered smiling.

"That is a lovely name." Ziva commented.

"You two have a kid?" Tony questioned still shocked, as he approached them. Palmer nodded proudly.

* * *

Bobby re-joined Jenny and the rest of the people she was talking to.

"Back." He said kissing her cheek. Jenny smiled.

"Hey, can you smell that?" She asked.

"Smell what?"

"Smoke?"

"No, I can't smell anything." Bobby assured.

* * *

Abby and McGee couldn't find their way back to the group.

"It's that way!" Abby said.

"No, I'm positive it's that way" McGee said, pointing in the opposite direction of Abby. She glared at him evilly. "Okay! Okay! We'll go your way." He said giving in. "Stupid hormones." McGee mumbled under his breath.

"Is it getting warmer, or is it me?" Abby asked. They walked for a while longer before they couldn't see any further forward.

"Uh-oh." Abby said quietly, within seconds they were surrounded by smoke. "Oh. My. God." She coughed. "The. Baby."

"Stop breathing!" She glared at him again. "Okay that didn't mean to come out like that."

"Really?" Abby replied sarcastically. McGee reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean hanker-chief he handed it to her and she covered her mouth and nose with it.

"Come on let's go!" McGee said leading her back the direction they had come. "Take my hand. Take my hand and don't let go."

* * *

One of the agents looked up and saw a bright orange glow and lots of smoke, not to far away from them. "FIRE!" He yelled, everyone turned to see that he was right. People jumped up and had started running around everywhere. Jenny looked at Bobby hopefully. He whistled loudly.

"HEY!" Everyone stopped running and crowed around him. "LISTEN UP!" Everyone went quiet. He pointed to a random person in the crowd. "You. Call the fire brigade," They nodded and walked away to make the call. "Okay everyone need's to grab as much water as they can." People started to run again. "NOT NOW!" He yelled. They re-grouped. "Okay, everyone needs to grab loads of water and get out as quickly as possible. Head that way," He pointed which way he wanted them to go. "And try to help each other out."

"What about McGee and Abby?" Ziva asked as people ran past her, trying to get them selves out of danger. "They went that way." Ziva pointed in the direction of the fire.

"They're going to have to find their own way out, we have to leave now." Bobby replied.

"WHAT?!" Gibbs said angrily. "If you're not going to help them, I will." He walked off.

"Jethro, wait!" Jenny screamed running after him. "It's too dangerous!" She called, he disappeared into the smoke. "Dammit" She muttered she went back to Bobby, "I don't know where he went." She worried.

"You'll have to leave him. We've already waited too long." Bobby said. Everyone had left by now, only Bobby, Jenny, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Michelle, Palmer, their daughter Catherine, Gibbs, McGee and Abby were left. Bobby led them in the direction that everyone else had gone. There was now fire blocking that way. "I saw a small building over there." He pointed in the opposite direction, "We should be safe there until it's over." They eventually made it to the building and got in, Michelle sat down on the ground.

"Jimmy. She's dehydrated, and I can't find her bottles."

"You must have dropped them on the way." He said

"I know."

"Here," Ziva found a water bottle and tipped some water onto a small section of Catherine's blanket, Ziva put it in the baby's mouth and she started to suckle on it.

"Thank you." Michelle said gratefully. By now Jenny called Gibbs' cell several times with no answer.

"I have an idea!" Palmer announced, "I'll go get Catherine's diaper bag and while I'm out there, I'll look for Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee and Abby."

"No." Michelle said firmly.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"No." Catherine started to cry. She sat her up and hugged her tightly. "But we do really need the bottles."

"I'll go." Palmer said.

"Okay." Michelle reluctantly agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing her. He placed a small kiss on the top of Catherine's head before looking back up to Michelle. "I'll be back, I promise." Palmer disappeared out the door before anyone else could stop him. Ducky walked over to Michelle.

"I think she will be okay" He said. Examining Catherine, "She doesn't seem to have inhaled too much smoke." He paused. "I do hope Abigail has gotten out of all this." Ducky said. "It really isn't good for her un-born child"

* * *

Gibbs walked away from the rest of the group, he knew this was probably not the smartest idea, but he had to find Abby and McGee. He didn't get very far away before he couldn't see anymore.

"Abs?" He called. "ABBY! McGEE!" He coughed; the smoke was filling his lungs quickly "ABBY! McGEE! Where are you?" He got out his cell, and ignoring the seven missed calls from Jenny, he called Abby. It rung out. He dialled McGee's number. This also rang out. As soon as he hung up his phone started to ring in his hand. He picked it up.

"_Jethro? Are you there?" _ Jenny's voice came though the phone but Gibbs didn't hear it, he fell to the ground, finding it harder and harder to breathe. He slipped unconscious. _"Jethro? Are you okay? Jethro?"_

* * *

_A/N: __Wi__ll he live? _

_Review_

_xxxPippy_


	11. Savin' Me

**_Author's Note: _**_ Ok so here's the next chapter I hope you like it, please review, _

_Thanks to Elle for being my beta, and the chapter name is from a Nickelback song... with a very awesome video clip._

_Don't own._

_Enjoy_

_xxx Pippy _

* * *

Chapter 11

Savin' Me

* * *

Palmer walked out of the door, and it slammed shut behind him. He sort of had an idea where he was going. He didn't have to walk for very long before he found the diaper bag. "YES!" he said triumphantly. He heard a cracking noise and saw that a tree was about to fall on him. He picked up the bag and ran out of the way. The tree came crashing down in front of him. He realized there was a person lying on the ground behind where the tree stood. But he couldn't get there; the burning tree blocking was him. He ran around part of the fire and saw that it was Gibbs lying on the ground. He knelt down at his side.

"AGENT GIBBS!" He shouted over the crackling of the fire. "AGENT GIBBS!" he wasn't moving, Palmer checked for a pulse, it was weak, but there. Palmer shook Gibbs.

"Jenny?" He mumbled, regaining consciousness.

"Agent Gibbs, we've got to go." He helped Gibbs to stand up and helped him to walk to the building.

"Have to find Abby and McGee." Gibbs said.

"Their out." Palmer lied, hoping this was true.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Gibbs then started to co-operate. They got back and Palmer bashed on the door.

"LET US IN!" He screamed.

"Us?" Jenny said from behind the door.

"I've got Agent Gibbs!" He called.

"Thank God." Jenny whispered, burying her head in her hands in relief. Bobby got up to get the door.

"The door's stuck!" He said pushing on it hard.

"Come on!" Palmer yelled.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Michelle yelled at Bobby.

"I can't its stuck!" Tony got up and also began to push on the door.

"Damn, it's hot!" Tony said.

"Really, Tony?" Ziva replied sarcastically. Between the two of them they got the door open. Gibbs and Palmer fell through it.

"Quick get in, we have to close the door so the smoke doesn't get in!" Bobby said. They crawled inside and Bobby slammed the door shut, Palmer ran into the arms of Michelle and Catherine, he handed her the bag.

"Thankyou!" She said lovingly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Tony and Ziva went and sat next to Michelle; they started to help her and Palmer to calm and feed Catherine. Gibbs was lying on the floor and he wasn't moving. Ducky and Jenny both rushed to his side.

"Did he go unconscious Mr. Palmer?" Ducky said, checking various things.

"Yes Dr. Mallard. He was unconscious when I found him."

"Jethro?" Jenny asked. "Jethro, talk to me."

"Jen?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She said grabbing his hand. He squeezed it tightly.

"Abby and McGee are safe?" He asked.

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"Question."

"I don't know." Bobby moved over and stood behind Jenny, he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

"Take my hand. Take my hand, and don't let go." McGee said.

"Okay." Abby replied squeezing McGee's hand with hers and holding the hanker-chief over her mouth with her other one. McGee pulled her through various shrubs and in between trees. They had nearly weaved their way to the road when Abby fell to the ground.

"ABBY!" McGee screamed when he felt Abby's hand leave his. He spun around and saw her lying on the ground; he went and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just tripped." They eventually found their way out of the fire and they sat down on the edge on the road.

"Are sure your okay?"

"Yeah."

"And Hilary?"

"Feels normal…" She told him, holding her stomach and looking down at it. He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Gibbs was now sitting up and Ducky was making his drink some water. Tony and Ziva were sitting their own corner of the building, talking quietly. Palmer was nursing Catherine and telling Michelle about what happened while he was out there. And Jenny and Bobby were also sitting alone, wondering if McGee, Abby, Mary, Vance and everyone else had gotten out all right.

* * *

In the morning everyone was awoken when there was a loud bang on the door. Three search and rescue guys crashed through. One of them picked up their radio and talked into it. "We have eight adults and a baby all alive in here." They all got up and walked out of the cramped room. The ground was covered in ash and the sun shone into their sore eyes. The search and rescue people led everyone back to where two ambulances where parked. While everyone was being checked out by the paramedics. Gibbs picked up his cell and dialled Abby's number. No answer still. Tony was asking one EMT if he had seen Abby and McGee.

"Have you seen a pregnant goth chick and a geeky guy?"

"No sorry." Everyone turned when Gibbs cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Gibbs! You're okay!"_

"Abby where are you? Is McGee with you? Are you okay? Is McGee okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked quickly.

"_Yeah he's here."_

McGee's voice then came through the phone. _"Hi Boss"_

"_We're all fine Gibbs; we're just coming back from the hospital." _

"Good."

"_Is everyone okay? Tony? Ziva? Jenny? Ducky?"_

"Yeah they're all fine. And so are Michelle, Palmer and Catherine." Gibbs purposely left out Bobby even though he is fine as well.

"_Who's Catherine?" _Abby asked.

"Palmer and Michelle's daughter."

"_Oh my God!" _

"Okay, see you later Abs." Gibbs snapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket. "McGee and Abby are fine." He turned to a person holding a clipboard. "Is anyone unaccounted for?"

"Yeah... Mary Swanson and Leon Vance." He answered.

"I hope she's okay." Bobby said, pulling Jenny into a hug.

"For your sake, I hope so too."

* * *

"Leon?" Mary asked shaking the figure lying on the ground next to her. "Wake up." When he didn't respond she started top flip out. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" She ran to a road and spotted a search and rescue man.

"Miss, are you alright?" She made a hand signal for him to follow her and ran off in the direction she came.

"You have to help him." She panted, pointing to Vance. The guy tended to Vance for a while before turning back to Mary.

"I'm sorry, he's not alive..."

* * *

The teenager stumbled out of the shrub. "Damn, that was so stupid Aimee." She told herself as she brushed some ash from her clothes. She pulled her phone from her pocket and hit one of the speed dials. "_Shalom Aba_, _manishma_?" Ari replied and she continued with her intentional question. "Can you pick me up?" Moments later Ari pulled up and Aimee climbed into the car, failing to notice the vital piece of evidence she had just left behind...

* * *

**_A/N:_**_You didn't really think I'd kill__ Gibbs did you? Vance on the other hand..._

_What was Aimee-Lee doing there? _

_The next chapter may or may not be up next week, I'm re-writing the whole thing..._

_Review!_

_xxxPippy_


	12. Speak and Destroy

_**Author'**____**s Note:** __ Hey all, here's the new chapter!_

_Speak and Destroy - Rouge Traders_

_Please tell me what you think, it helps me improve my writing..._

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

Chapter 12

Speak and Destroy

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee had done what they needed to do at the scene of the fire; they had only found some reading glasses. When Abby ran for prints and got a hit it came up with, Aimee-Lee Brooks. She was in the system for trying to burn down her school when she was twelve. Tony and Ziva were currently being led through the halls of Washington High School by the principal, Edward Cullen. They waited outside the classroom while Mr. Cullen told the teacher, Bella Cullen, his wife, what was going on. One of the kids in the front row spotted Tony and Ziva through the tiny amount that the door was open; he saw their guns and badges.

"Oooh, Aimee! What did you do?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, when he also heard her name being mentioned.

"Quiet Bradley!" Mrs. Cullen hissed. Aimee guessed what was happening and stood up, she grabbed her backpack; Aimee flung it over her shoulder as she walked to the front of the room. Everyone now started to tease Aimee and ask why the principal and some cops wanted her. She spun around quickly.

"You know how I said CJ moved overseas? Well she didn't she was murdered. Not that any of you care anyway, but I've been going downhill since then, so that means I will not hesitate to kill you with one of the four knifes I currently have on me."

"Pfft, yeah right." Bradley spoke up. "I bet you don't even know how to hold a knife…" Aimee quickly pulled out all four of her knifes, the kids in her class carefully moved themselves away from her. "Oh." Bradley said shocked.

"That's quite enough!" Mr. Cullen interrupted. Aimee put her knifes away.

"She's gonna kill us!" One girl yelled.

"Get her out!" Another screamed. Aimee shook her head at the unintelligence of her classmates and walked out of the room. She spotted Tony and Ziva.

"Hey…"

"Hello Aimee." Ziva greeted.

"What do you guys need?"

"You need to come back to NCIS with us." Tony said.

"Anything to get me out of here." Aimee agreed.

* * *

Aimee was the first to speak once they were in the car. "What did I do this time Aunt Ziva?" She covered her mouth quickly.

"What?!" Tony and Ziva both turned to look at her in the back seat.

"Forget I said that."

"_Achi_ or _Achoti?_" Ziva asked her in Hebrew. (My brother or my sister?)

'_This will not end well'_ Aimee thought "_Achichem_" She sighed. (Your bother)

* * *

Back at NCIS, Aimee was sitting in one of the conference rooms with Ziva. Who was questioning her about Ari.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes."

"How? I shot him…"

"No you didn't. Well yeah, you did, but he faked it… He never told me how he faked it though, bullet in the head, I think it would be kinda complicated…"

Ziva nodded. "So…"

"I've said too much already."

"What?"

"You were going to ask who my mother is."

Ziva smiled, "He has taught you well."

Aimee nodded. "He has also told me about you…"

"Really?"

"He says I'm like you in a lot of ways… Like the way I use weapons."

"Do you know why you are here?" Ziva asked, changing the subject.

"Not really…"

"We found your glasses at the scene of a fire, which could have been used to start it."

"Come on Aunt Ziva, what would I get out of starting a fire?"

Gibbs walked into the room before Ziva could answer, "I got it now." He told her.

Ziva smiled slightly at Aimee and left the room. Tony was waiting outside. "Are you really her aunt? I didn't know you had any siblings… Other than Tali…"

"I have a brother; he is older than me… Until recently, I have believed him to be dead." Tony gave her a confused expression. Ziva sighed "His name is Ari Haswari…"

* * *

Jenny walked into her office to see Bobby sitting behind her desk. "What are you doing here?" Jenny said looking at him.

"I think we need to go away." Bobby told Jenny

"What?" She asked confused.

"Just for the weekend, it will be romantic." He smiled.

"I can't, I have to work."

"Come on, a few days, max."

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do." She said smiling as she gave in.

"I know the perfect place." He said. "I have some land, not to far away. There is a cabin with a fantastic view of the sunset."

"It sounds lovely." She smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

"That bastard is your brother?!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, hush." Ziva tried, looking around to make sure no-one was listening.

Tony lowered his voice, and it was almost spiteful. "The bastard who killed Kate, is your brother?"

"Yes." Ziva sighed.

"You could have told me!"

"What good would that have done?"

Tony was about to open his mouth to speak again but Ziva pressed one of her fingers to his lips. She stared intensely into his eyes.

"How do you think I felt when I found out he betrayed me, my father and my country? When I thought I had killed my own brother? And yes, I did shoot him; I was in Gibbs' basement and I pulled the trigger, not Gibbs." She paused to read the expression on his face. "How do you think I felt when I found out that he was alive, married, and had a daughter? I thought he was dead, and now he is not. I have not been able to see him long enough to ask him 'Why?' and now I have a sister-in-law and I do not know who she is. I have a niece, that I did not know about until she was fifteen years of age and currently she is a suspect for lighting the fire that killed Vance." Ziva shook her head slightly and removed her finger. "But I knew that you would react this way, which is why I did not tell you."

* * *

Gibbs was finished interviewing Aimee, who kept telling him that she walks through there all the time and she had nothing to do with lighting the fire. Gibbs could had the feeling he was telling the truth, but so far they had no other suspects. Gibbs' eyes widened as he realized who it could have been. _Bobby._ He conveniently went to the toilet, just when the fire started. Then he returned to be everyone's savior. And the articles, in every single one, the local police had not been able to find the guy who started the fire. _Damn it._

"Gotta tell Jen." He said with determination, as he walked towards her office.

* * *

"McGee!" Abby squealed when she saw him emerge from the elevator.

"Hey Abs." He caught Abby, because she had thrown herself at him. She let him go and stepped back. She noticed the de-caf Caf-Pow! in his hand.

"Aww, I love you Timmy." She smiled and rested her hand on her stomach. "And Hilary loves that I'm suffering from caffeine withdrawal."

McGee smirked. "Those Caf-Pow!'s can't be that bad." Abby pushed the cup in his direction, he took a slurp and almost threw up.

"See?"

"Okay, no more de-caffeinated Caf-Pow!'s" Abby nodded, and then pouted.

"I miss caffeine…"

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, in the next chapter... _**

_ More Gibbs jealolusy...._

_ Abby picks out her wedding dress.... _

_ And more!_

_Review_

_xxxPippy_


	13. Hey Jealousy

_**Author's Note:** __ This chapter is named after the song by Gin Blossoms, 'Hey Jealousy'. _

_I'm running low on reviews... A little more would be nice please!_

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

Chapter 13

Hey Jealousy

* * *

Jenny was packing for her time away with Bobby when Gibbs came through her bedroom door, she spun around quickly.

"Jethro, you scared me!" Jenny said shocked.

"You can't go away with him."

"Why not? And more importantly, how do you know?"

"Talked it out of Cynthia. Don't go Jen please. He's bad news."

"You sound like a jealous husband." She smirked.

"He lit that fire, he's a maniac. And now he's taking you away so he doesn't have to withstand masses of questions."

"He didn't light the fire, he saved everyone! He wouldn't put his, or mine, or anyone else's lives in danger! He is a good person!"

"I know he did it!"

"Do you have hard evidence?"

Gibbs stayed silent.

"Please don't tell me it's your gut again!"

Silence.

"Get out."

"It is my gut... But I know he did it and you're not safe…"

"Just get out."

"Jen…"

"Just go!"

* * *

"So, which one?" Abby asked Ziva. They were standing in the bridal shop, and Abby was trying on wedding dresses. Ziva thought for a moment. They had it narrowed down to three options.

"I like that one." She finally answered, pointing to a heap of material on the floor.

Abby stepped out of the dress she was in. "I think I'll try them all on again, just once more..." She trailed off. "I found it! I found my dress!" She rushed over to a rack and pulled on a hanger. She pressed the dress up to her body.

Ziva nodded. "It is perfect." Both Abby and Ziva stared at the dress for a while, admiring it. "You are going to try it on, yes?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"So...?"

"Spit it out Probie." Tony encouraged.

"I was just wondering, for the wedding I mean... Would you be, If you want to that is, would you want to be my best man?" He finally asked.

Tony smiled. "Sure thing McGroom."

* * *

"You are inviting your parents, yes?" Ziva asked, she was driving herself and Abby back to NCIS HQ.

"Yeah, I'll invite them, but I really want Gibbs to give me away."

"You could have them both give you away, no?"

"YEAH!"

"Gibbs..." Abby called walking into the bullpen. "Gibbs!"

"Abs, right here." He answered.

"Can you give me away?" She asked, rushing to the point. "You'll have to share with my dad though, I want you to both do it."

Gibbs stopped her rambling and kissed her cheek. "Be happy to."

"Also, can I have some time off? To invite my parents; and can McGee come too?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "One day only."

Abby nodded and hugged Gibbs as best she could with her growing stomach.

* * *

There was no case today, which was good because Abby and McGee were on their way to New Orleans. The rest of the team was sitting in the Bullpen, finishing paperwork and watching the news. Gibbs glanced up and saw a picture of Vance on the screen.

"_The funeral for NCIS assisting director Leon Vance will be held today. He died when a vicious fire broke out." _

Gibbs glanced up at the clock. "DiNozzo, David, grab your gear. We're late."

* * *

"You're late." Cynthia said as Gibbs, Tony and Ziva sat down next to her.

Tony shrugged. "Meh."

"Where's Jen?" Gibbs asked, not bothering to concentrate on the funeral.

"Decided to leave early, said that something was bugging her."

"Gibbs sighed, "Great." He mumbled. "Just great."

"You know this is nearly over?" Cynthia asked the three.

"Really?" Tony hopefully replied.

"Yes."

Tony put his hand up for Ziva to high-five it, she stared at it strangely. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Don't tell me you've never high-fived anyone before."

"Not at a funeral!"

"Oh yeah, right." He smirked.

* * *

Bobby pulled over and he and Jenny got out of the car. She looked around at the view,

"It's beautiful." She told him

"Aren't you glad you came now?" Bobby said walking to her.

"Yes, I am." She kissed him, "Thank you."

"Come on, I'll show you around." He grabbed her hand and led her through the cabin. They went back outside and sat down at a table. "I have something for you."

"You've already done so much."

"It was nothing, really." He pulled out a small red box. Jenny stood up.

"Bobby, no I can't, we're only just starting this relationship and I don't think that I'm ready for that kind of commitment and…" She stopped when she saw the strange look on his face. "You weren't going to propose were you?" Bobby opened the box to reveal a pair of silver earrings. He laughed. "And now I've gone and completely embarrassed myself, just great."

"No, you didn't."

"Really?"

"Okay, yeah you did." They laughed.

"At least no-one else was around to see it." Jenny said.

"We need to light the fire, before it gets to cold to be outside, I'll get the wood."

"Okay." Once Bobby had walked away Jenny went inside, her cell started to ring.

"Jethro what do you want?"

"_Where are you?"_

"None of your business."

"_Are you with Bobby?"_

"So what if I am?"

"_You have to get away from him."_

"Hey I got the wood."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny answered.

"Who are you talking to, Jen?" Bobby called from the lounge room. Jenny covered the mouth piece.

"Someone from work, their just…uhh asking me something." She lied. Jenny uncovered the mouthpiece, "Look, I have to go, there's nothing wrong with him."

"_Jen."_ Bobby walked into the room and took the phone from Jenny.

"Look, she's on holiday, so figure it out for yourself." Jenny stood there shocked, as he hung up the phone.

"What?" He said innocently, raising his arms before handing her phone back. Seconds later it started to ring again. She looked at the caller I.D. before rejecting the call.

_Jethro._

_

* * *

_

'Dad' Abby signed to her father. 'Where's Mum?' She asked, looking around. McGee gave her a confused expression.

James, Abby and McGee were sitting in the lounge room of Abby's parents place. James through a concerned look at Abby.

'Come on Dad, tell me'

'Abigail, I'm sorry. She was diagnosed with breast cancer, and she...' He stopped.

'She what?'

'She passed away.' He signed with tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Abby gasped and her hands covered her mouth. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and McGee placed an arm around her shoulder, even though he had no idea what was going on.

"Mummy." Abby choked out, in between heart wrenching sobs. "I love you."

* * *

_**A/N:** __ I hope you liked it, I don't really, so please tell me if you do. _

_xxxPippy_


	14. Misery Business

**Author's Note: **_A huge thanks to sexikitty who helped a lot with this chapter. She wrote some of the parts for me so THANKS! and thanks to my awesome beta, xoxEllexox. Seriously she's fantastic. _

_Anyway, this chapter is named after a very good Paramore song 'Misery Business' _

_Please review_

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

Chapter 14

Misery Business

* * *

'When?' Abby signed to James.

'A couple of days ago' He slowly replied.

'Why didn't you tell me she was sick? We tell each other everything.'

'She refused to let me. She didn't want to worry you.'

McGee tightened his grip around Abby when he saw tears start to re-form in her eyes.

'Does Danny know?' Abby asked, talking about her younger brother.

James shook his head.

'When were you planning on telling us?' Abby asked, trying to look angry, but failing miserably.

James sighed, 'I just wanted to keep you safe from all this, both of you, for as long as I could.'

Abby broke out of McGee's grip and nearly jumped into the open arms of her father.

'When's the funeral?'

'Tomorrow.'

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk in the Bullpen, and Ziva was sitting in his lap. They had no case, and had nearly done all their paperwork.

"Z?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Ziva smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Tony and Ziva both felt a hand hit the back of their heads.

"Hi Boss…" Tony mumbled.

"What did I tell you about when we're at work?"

Tony winced and even Ziva had the audacity to look shocked. Both mumbled a "Sorry boss, won't happen again" and Ziva slunk back to her own desk looking like it had rained on her birthday, Hanukah and Bat Mitzvah all in one day.

Gibbs smiled a half smile to himself and headed to the lift. Once in there, he gave himself a head slap and mentally told himself off for being so tough. He knew that he was once in that same position.

Back in the Bullpen, Tony and Ziva were quietly working, not daring to make eye contact in case Gibbs should suddenly return.

Suddenly Ziva spoke. "Tony?" she said quietly, not looking up from her work.

"Yes Sweet cheeks" Came the reply in the same tone.

"Is this a good idea?" Ziva said, a tear slipping unnoticed from her eye. Tony's head snapped up, genuine surprise and shock written all over it.

"What are you talking about?" he said slowly.

Ziva looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "I just do not think this is going to work."

Tony looked horrified. "Are you saying we should break up Ziva?" Ziva didn't reply. Tony walked to her desk and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Do you still love me?" Ziva sighed and stood up; she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before walking into the elevator, leaving Tony standing there shocked. His feet glued to the ground, unable to move.

* * *

"Dad, the real reason why we're here…" Abby spoke and used sign language, so that McGee knew what she was saying. "I'm getting married."

'To who?' James asked, not connecting the dots between Abby and McGee.

"Timmy." She told him, indicating to McGee.

'Oh. When?'

"Uhh… A week?"

James' eye's sprung open and he nearly choked on the sip on coffee he had just taken. 'A week?!'

"Yeah, we wanted to do it before the baby is born..."

'Oh. So I assume you want to have it in Washington.'

Abby nodded. "And I want you to give me away." She wasn't quite sure how she was going to tell him that she wanted him to share. McGee turned to Abby.

"I thought you asked Gibbs to give you away."

"Shh." Abby hissed at him. She held a hand up to shield her mouth from her father's view "He can lip read."

'You asked someone else to give you away?' James signed sadly.

'Dad, you know I love you, and I would really like it if you could be at my wedding, but I want you to share me. Because you've missed out on a lot of stuff...'

'Name one thing.'

'I can name three.'

'Go.'

'1, my seventh birthday party. 2, my best friend and favourite co-worker was murdered.' She paused and turned to McGee "No offence" 'and 3, I had a stalker and I thought he was going to kill me. Those are just a few of the things that Gibbs was there for and you weren't. But I was hoping that you would share, I want... no wait, I _need_ the both of you there.'

'Okay, I'll do it.'

"YAY!" Abby squealed.

* * *

After Abby had been on the phone to Ziva, explaining everything that had happened with her mother and father, Ziva had promised to come up to New Orleans to be at the funeral. She was there for 'female support' as Abby had put it. Ziva also needed to get away from Tony for a while, she loved him but wasn't sure if being with him was helping her in any way.

Abby had made James let her call Danny, her younger brother, and tell him what happened. Danny had been shocked but promised to be there right away.

At the funeral, James had made a lovely speech about how his wife had tried to protect Abby and Danny. Abby had also made a speech, it didn't last long though, she just mentioned how much her mother meant to her and how she wished that she could have been around to see Abby's wedding and to see her grand-daughter.

McGee was introduced to Danny and they hit it off straight away. Danny also plays games online and had many the same as McGee, and, Danny had read 'Deep Six', on Abby's orders though…

When the service was over, Ziva approached Abby and McGee "Yihyeh Beseder Abby" She paused and looked at Danny who she now noticed was standing there. "Everything will be okay."

"Oh Ziva, even though my Hebrew is rusty and I never really get a chance to look at my dictionaries anymore…" Abby trailed off, composed herself and continued. "What I meant to say was thank you. I know it will be okay but right at this moment I do not feel okay" she said, tears spilling down her cheeks and making her mascara run even more than it already was. She hugged Ziva tightly until McGee said;

"Abs I think you are squashing Ziva", to which Abby immediately let go and Ziva started breathing normally again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay so please tell me what you think. And I have some questions. _

_1. Should I bring Kate and Ari into this, like permanently? _

_2. How?_

_3. Would you like a detailed MCABBY wedding or one that just sort of skips through?_

_Review!_

_xxxPippy_


	15. If The World Crashes Down

_**Author's Note:** __ Okay this chapter... If The World Crashes Down - Enrique Iglesias. Really good song, anyway ...._

_Please review, _

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

Chapter 15

If The World Crashes Down

* * *

"Bobby?" Jenny called through the cabin. _Where could you have gotten to? _ She thought "Bobby...? Where are yo…" Jenny was hit over the head and she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Back in the Bullpen Gibbs' head snapped up. "Jen." He said worried.

Tony looked at him. "What?"

"Grab your gear, DiNozzo." He replied standing up.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know…" Gibbs sighed, sitting back down. "Wait."

"For what?"

Gibbs started typing at his computer. He pulled up the news articles again. In all the pictures, the same background, Gibbs recognised the location once he focused on it, and he knew how to get there.

"Let's go."

* * *

Bobby chuckled as he tied Jenny's hands to the posts of his bed. She opened her eyes to see him tying her one free leg to the bottom post. She tried to scream but realized he had already put a cloth in her mouth. Bobby laughed again as he walked to her side.

"I thought that you would have figured it out by now. Agent Gibbs is right. I did light the fire." Jenny wriggled against her ties and mumbled something that couldn't be understood. "Poor Jen." He sighed and took the cloth from her mouth. "What was that?"

"Evil fuc…"

"Tsk tsk tsk… mind your language, young lady."

"Bastard."

"And proud of it." He smiled.

* * *

"I said LEFT DiNozzo!"

"But I thought you meant…" He trailed off slowly.

"Turn around and go _left_ this time." Gibbs told him.

"Okay" Tony nodded.

After and hour of being in the car, Tony driving and Gibbs navigating, they were almost there. Tony still didn't know where they were going or why, and Gibbs was hoping that Jenny would be there, safe and uninjured.

* * *

Abby, McGee and Ziva had arrived back in Washington yesterday and they had dragged James and Danny along too. They were staying at a hotel, as Abby had moved into McGee's apartment, and there wasn't enough room for the both of them there as well. Ziva was still avoiding Tony, at work, she would only be in the Bullpen if she had to, and she was now spending most of her time with Ducky, or Abby.

* * *

'What do you think of the guy, Abby's marrying, Tim?' Danny asked James.

'He seems nice enough.'

'I like him.'

'I think he is loyal and he will be there for Abby when she needs him.'

Danny nodded.

'Are you going to give them your blessing?'

'Yes. He makes Abby happy, that's all that counts.'

* * *

"So, Jenny… What do you think of my master plan?"

"It's not going to w…" Bobby cupped his hand over Jenny's mouth.

"Oh, yes it will." He slowly walked over and pressed his lips to hers, she struggled against him "Because there's nothing you can do about it."

"Stop the car." Gibbs said loudly. Tony did as he was told and pulled over to the side of the road. Gibbs heard a faint scream coming from a road off to the side. He pointed that way and Tony re-started the car. Once they spotted the cabin there was another scream.

"Isn't that Director Sh..."

"Shh!" Gibbs hissed.

"Make sure nobody gets out of here." Gibbs said jumping out of the car.

"Sure thing Boss." Came Tony's hurried reply. Gibbs burst through the front door and ran towards the source of the screams. He entered the bedroom quietly and saw Jenny tied to the bed, with only her underwear on. Gibbs aimed his gun at the back of Bobby's head, Jenny noticed him and shook her head slightly.

"Don't" She mouthed, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Put your hands on your head and turn around...slowly."

"Agent Gibbs, what a pleasant surprise."

"Jethro, don't" Jenny tried, frightened.

"What did he do to you?"

"Sorry, I should have listened." She said, her tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Gibbs took his own eyes off Bobby for a second, and Bobby took the opportunity. Bobby lunged towards Jenny and ripped the ties off of her, he dragged her out of the room. Gibbs started to chase them, Bobby tried to make a break for the front door but Jenny held onto the doorframe. She screamed for Gibbs, and he managed to grab hold of her hand. He pulled her from Bobby's grip. Bobby ran out the door, Tony would be there to stop him, but all Gibbs cared about was Jenny. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Gibbs put his arms around Jenny's shoulders and held her close to him, he kissed the top of her head and breathed into her hair:

"You're safe now."

* * *

Bobby ran out through the front door, Tony heard it slam and his head snapped around. "Freeze! Federal agent!" Bobby saw him and started to run, Tony chased him for what seemed like forever before he was able to tackle him to the ground. "Gotcha." He smiled. Tony pulled Bobby's hands from underneath him and put handcuff around his wrists. "Get up."

"What did I do that was _that_ bad?"

Tony smirked. "You pissed off the Boss."

* * *

"McGee!" Danny called as he met him outside the hotel. Danny high-fived McGee and James rolled his eyes. Abby had insisted that McGee take Danny and James out to lunch, while she spent 'girl time' with Ziva. James tapped Danny on the shoulder and started to sign to him.

'What are you doing?'

'Greeting Tim...'

"Uhh, a little help here?" McGee asked, looking at Danny.

"It's nothing... let's go."

* * *

"Jen...?" Gibbs asked, she looked up at him and he stared into her tear soaked eyes.

"I'm sorry; I should have listened to you and..."

"You know how I feel about apologies." Gibbs replied softly.

"Thank you..." She sighed and rested her head against his chest again.

"I'll go get your clothes." Gibbs said, making a move to stand up.

"No." Jenny told him sternly, pulling on his arm. "Don't leave."

"But you're cold."

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"You're shivering."

"Oh."

There was a small silence.

"I'll be back in ten seconds."

"He took my clothes..." Jenny lied.

"What?"

"He took them with him."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll be back in ten seconds." He smirked, not believing her lie.

"Can I come with you?"

"You stay still. I'll be back in ten seconds." He reminded her. Gibbs leant down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Promise?" Jenny whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

"So, the white flowers... or the red ones?" Ziva asked, she had taken to spending all of her time helping Abby with the wedding.

"Uhh, I like the red ones... but I like the white ones... Maybe, because of the colour of my dress, I should have the white ones... what do you think?"

"I agree with you, the white ones."

"Now let's choose the cake!"

* * *

_**A/N:** __Okay, hope you liked it... _

_But is that the last we'll see of Bobby?_

_Review_

_xxxPippy_


	16. I Love You Anyway

_**Author's Note:** Okay, sorry I haven't updated in like a month been outta the state, and I had writer's block so... This is only a filler chapter it's short._

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

Chapter 16

I Love You Anyway

* * *

It was one day until the wedding. Everything was planned, including the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, which was that night. That is, if they can solve the case they were currently working on.

"McGee." Gibbs addressed.

"Tracking the GPS system, Boss."

"DiNozzo."

"Checking phone records, Boss."

"David."

Silence

"Ziva?" Gibbs questioned, looking towards her empty desk.

"Bathroom?" McGee suggested.

"I'll go look for her." Tony said, walking out.

* * *

"Zee-Vah?" Tony called as he walked past the base of the stairs leading to MTAC.

"Yes?" Came her surprising reply, from behind him

"Woah, my ninja. You scared the crap out of me."

Ziva smirked.

"Gibbs needs you to keep working or none of us will be able to get to the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties and we already booked the strippers." Tony joked.

"We should talk..."

"Ooh, that's never good."

"Tony." She whispered.

"I still love you Z."

Ziva sighed. "Please don't say that."

Tony shrugged. "Why?"

"Because we are not together anymore, you have to move on..."

"Hang on... have you _moved on_?"

Silence

"Is there someone else Ziva?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Who?"

"No-one you know."

Tony grabbed on to Ziva's arms. "Tell me."

"His name is Michael."

"Locke?" He asked, his grip tightening on Ziva's arms.

"No. It is not Michael Locke."

Tony relaxed a little. He really didn't like Michael Locke. "Then who…?"

Ziva sighed. "He was my partner at Mossad, and things eventuated and, why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm your partner and I need to know what I'm up against. I'm not going to give up on you Z. On _us._ I love you"

"Stop saying that."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He teased.

"Tony, stop."

"I love you Ziva David! I love you." He said loud enough for everyone to here.

Ziva pushed Tony off her and walked away.

* * *

"DiNozzo, where have you been?" Gibbs asked, when Tony finally walked back into the Bullpen. Ziva was already sitting back at her desk.

"Just uh, thinking about the case Boss."

"Get anything useful?"

Just at that moment McGee's computer started to beep at him.

_Saved by the bell. _Tony thought.

"Gotta fix on the GPS."

"Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later they had found the car, they could see someone moving from in the front seat, the team surrounded the car and raised their guns.

"NCIS! Step out of the car slowly and put your hands on your head." Gibbs called.

The man stepped out of the car without hesitation, he put his hands behind his head and turned around slowly. Ziva lowered her gun.

"Ziva? What are you doing?" Tony asked as he Gibbs and McGee out the man on the ground and handcuffed him. They stood the guy back up.

Ziva didn't answer Tony's question, but instead spoke to the man. "What are you doing here?" She questioned slowly.

"I came to see you." He smirked. "Aren't you happy to see me...?"

* * *

"So, Beautiful," The man addressed, using one of the many pet names he had for Ziva. "How have you been?"

"Hush." Ziva hissed. He and Ziva were sitting in interrogation.

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me, Sweetie?"

"No, it is not like that."

His lips were suddenly centimetres from hers.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She replied.

"Then why the attitude...?"

Ziva just glared at him.

"Ziva." Gibbs bellowed as he entered. "I can take it from here."

* * *

"What do you think Ziva?" Gibbs asked, walking into the observation room, she had just watching him interrogate the mystery man. "Says he's innocent."

"And I believe him." Ziva replied, staring through the one way mirror at the guy. Who was staring in her direction, surly he can't know that she's standing there.

"Do you know this guy?"

"Yes."

Just at that Tony burst into the room. "Got an ID Boss."

"Go."

"Michael Rivkin, he works for Moss..." He trailed off as it hit him. "Ziva, is this your ex-Mossad partner?"

Gibbs turned to stare at the two.

"Yes." She muttered, not moving her eyes from Rivkin.

Tony pulled on Ziva's hand.

"Wait, where are you two go..." Gibbs was cut off by the door slamming shut.

* * *

"Ziva, that's the guy?" Tony asked, pressing Ziva against the back of the door.

"Yes, so?"

"Why do you think he is in there?"

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, his story is legitimate, he did not do it."

Tony shook his head slowly. "He didn't do it but he knows who did, and he's not going to let up anytime soon."

Ziva walked back into the observation room. "Gibbs can I...?"

"No."

"But I did not even ask the question."

"Okay, go."

"Can I interrogate Michael?"

"Give him ten minutes, and then you can."

* * *

Ziva burst into the room, a little more dramatically than she had meant to.

"Ziva, you came back." Michael grinned. Ziva sat down opposite him and placed two bottles of water on the desk.

"I did." She nodded and picked up one of the bottles, Rivkin did the same. "I have to ask you, did you kill those people?"

"No." He answered confidently before unscrewing the cap and taking a sip.

"But you know who did...?" Ziva tried also having a mouthful of water.

"Yes." He answered hesitating, they both set the bottles aside and unknowingly leaned in towards each other.

_Tony was right. _Ziva thought.

"I answer one, you answer one?" Michael tried.

"Fine."

"Why did you leave, after Eli so generously brought you back to me?"

"I missed my family." She replied immediately, "My turn."

"No, I believe that you have asked me two questions already. So I get another." He smirked.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Alright."

"Can I have a kiss?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"What? It is a valid question." He grinned. "So? What do you say?"

Ziva moved her lips slowly closer to Rivkins. Michael reached around and tangled his fingers in Ziva's hair. Their lips brushed lightly before crashing together.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay... So It was kinda short but... just a filler chapter. _

_xxxPippy_


	17. The Last Night

_**Author's Note:** I didn't write this whole chapter!! If if sucks (which I'm sure it doesn't) blame xoxEllexox. Who I am to love forever for being a fantastic bestie/sister and for writing this for me, so THANKS!!!_

_And the song is 'The Last Night' by Skillit_

_Enjoy!_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

Chapter 17

The Last Night

* * *

"Tony…I don't think this is a good idea" McGee said nervously as Tony practically pushed him into the strip club. Tony patted him on the shoulder.

"A bachelor party is not a bachelor party if there are no strippers" He said. "Right Boss?" Tony said turning his head to look at Gibbs. He was met with a glare.

"I thought we were just going to…you know, sit around and drink beers" McGee said. Tony sighed and Danny tapped Tony on the shoulder.

"How 'bout we go with plan B?" He said with a smirk,

Tony grinned. "Plan B it is then!"

McGee swallowed "I'm not going to like plan B am I?"

The three men grinned.

* * *

"We should come here more often" Abby commented watching a man dance in front of her. Ziva nodded, her eyes glued to the man practically dancing in her lap.

"I agree Abby"

Abby was wearing a bright pink feather boa and matching cowgirl hat that said 'Bachelorette Party' on the front. Jenny walked over to them with a tequila shot for Ziva and an apple juice for Abby.

"Having fun?" She asked. Both women nodded, not pealing their eyes of what was in front of them. Jenny pulled on Ziva's arm.

"It's time for the second part of the night" She said. Ziva smirked and pulled Abby up with her.

The three were driving down the busiest road of Washington when they noticed something ahead. Jenny tried to suppress a laugh; Ziva put her face in her palm and Abby's eyes widened.

"TIMMY?!"

* * *

"I am never letting you do anything for me ever again Tony" McGee yelled. A few feet behind him Danny and Tony were hiding behind a bush laughing their heads off, while Gibbs stood by the car chuckling to himself.

They had managed to strip McGee down to his boxers, get an endless supply of saran wrap and sticky tape and had taped him to a light post on the main road. On his chest was a small cut out where a permanent maker was placed and a piece of paper on his chest. On the paper it was in separated into two half, one side saying 'People who cared' and the other side saying 'People who yelled'.

If someone stopped to see if McGee was alright, a tally went on 'The People Who Cared' side, but if someone yelled out their window at him Tony or Danny put a tally on the 'People Who Yelled' side.

Suddenly a car pulled up.

"Timmy! What did they do to you?!" Abby almost screamed attempting to run to him. "DANNY! TONY!" She screamed. The two almost fell out from the bush laughing hysterically.

"Jethro" Jenny said in a warning tone. Gibbs walked over and smirked.

"It was their idea. I just drove" He said.

"What about the 'not seeing the bride before the wedding' thing?" McGee asked. Abby smirked and rolled her eyes.

"That's just suspicion" she said. McGee smirked back at her.

"Aww" Abby said looking down at the tally "People cared" she smiled. She grabbed the marker and put another tally on the paper before giving him a long kiss.

"Have a good night Timmy"

"You're not going to leave me here are you?" He said desperately. She kissed him again, making him shift in his little cocoon uncomfortably. She smirked.

"I love you" She said before grabbing the arms of Ziva and Jenny and dragging them to the car.

"Let's go to the club" Tony suggested. Danny and Gibbs nodded in agreement. Gibbs got a knife out of his pocket and but open the back of the wrap that was around the pole.

"There are two layers on this?!" McGee asked in shock. Tony and Danny nodded with grins on their faces.

"You're going clubbing like this!" Danny said. McGee groaned.

* * *

The music pumped through the speakers at the dark night club. Abby and Jenny were sitting at a small table right at the back while Ziva danced. She had on a tight pair of black skinny-legged jeans and a tight halter top that was bright pink and had the words 'Maid of Honour' written across the front, which Abby had forced her to wear.

'So What' by P!nk started to blast out of the speakers. Ziva swayed her hips to the beat and ran her hands through her hair. She suddenly felt a pair of hands on her hips and run up her sides, she turned her head slightly to see who it was, not that she really cared, and was met with a shy grin of Tony. With 7 tequila's running through her she put her hands on his and ran them over her body. Suddenly the rational part of her brain clicked and she quickly stepped away from him.

* * *

"What's going on with those two?" Abby asked Jenny as they watched Ziva quickly walk away from Tony.

"I don't know" Jenny said.

"Uh oh" Abby said looking at the bar.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked. Abby nodded her head toward the bar where Ziva was practically sitting in Michael Rivkin's lap, kissing him for all she's worth.

"Abby" Jenny said looking a few meters away. Abby followed Jenny's line of vision and saw Tony about ready to explode.

Tony stormed up to Rivkin and Ziva. He grabbed the back of Rivkin's shirt and ripped him away from Ziva before punching him in the face.

"Tony!" Ziva said shocked. She looked down at the now bleeding Rivkin and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" She asked Michael, placing her hand on his cheek. Rivkin turned to Tony, taking Ziva's hand off his face and punching Tony in the face as well. Tony went to swing back, but was stopped by Ziva stepping between the two.

"Both of you, stop this"

"Ziva, who is this man?" Rivkin asked angrily in Hebrew.

"This is Tony, my partner at NCIS" She said, then turned to Tony "This is the night before Abby and McGee's wedding, please do not ruin things for them by doing something stupid" She hissed before taking Rivkin's arm and guiding him to one of the couches at the side of the club.

Tony rubbed his forehead and turned around, walking back to wear Gibbs and McGee were standing.

"Boss I can explain" Tony said. Gibbs shook his head, glancing sideways at where Jenny was sitting and laughing with Abby.

"I understand DiNozzo, trust me"

* * *

_**A/N: **I hoped you liked it, please review. _

_Next chapter: The wedding. (Finally)_

_xxxPippy_

_P.S. THANKS AGAIN ELLE!! Love you._


	18. You Found Me

_**Author's Note: **I fell in love with this song, the first time I heard it. It's 'You Found Me' by The Fray. _

_Finally, the wedding chapter!! If it doesn't make sense, sorry! I've only been to one wedding and I was little so I kinda skipped through it. _

_And there's a nice little surprise in there too XD_

_Oh and BTW I got 2 reviews for Chapter 16 and 4 for Chapter 17. And that really sucks. Thank you to those who did review. So please review_

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

Chapter 18

You Found Me

* * *

Everyone was seated. It was about to start. Everything was ready. McGee had called his parents and sister to tell them about the wedding, they were now sitting in the front row of the church. McGee waited nervously next to the priest, on the other side of him Tony, his best man, placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Gibbs and Ducky had agreed to be McGee's groomsmen. (After Gibbs had seen Abby and James together he had told Abby that James should be the one to hand his daughter away, and had promised to be one of McGee's groomsmen and to have the reception at his place.) "Your best man and your groomsmen all work with you? Gee, what a life you must have." Sarah had told him. McGee simply replied with, "Friends are the family you choose." The doors slowly opened and Ziva, being the maid of honour, walked down the aisle first. She was wearing a black, strapless dress that had a few white stripes. The hem of the dress dragged loosely along the floor as she walked. The dress was flat at the top and then it became flared at the bottom. Her hair hung loosely over shoulders. Ziva was followed by Jenny and Michelle; they all stood at the front of the church. Michelle cast a sideways glance toward the front row, where she saw Palmer sitting, with Catherine in his lap. Traditional wedding music started and everyone stood up. They turned to look at the open doors. Abby emerged in her red strapless dress, it perfectly hugged the growing bump that was Hilary. The dress wrapped around at the top and was smooth at the had her hair twisted up and a silver hairpin shimmered in the light. James joined her he linked an arm through hers. She held a bouquet of white flowers in her free hand. The whole room stared as the two made their way down the aisle and took their places at the end.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

"Timothy McGee, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

McGee grinned stupidly and squeezed Abby's hand. "I do"

"And do you, Abigail Sciuto take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Abby smiled too. "Yep." The priest glanced up at her. "I mean, I do." Everyone laughed.

The priest let out a small smile, and closed the book. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He turned to McGee. "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered when Abby and McGee's lips collided. They walked hand in hand down back down the aisle.

* * *

Not many people came to the reception, only McGee's parents and his sister, Abby's dad and brother and the NCIS family. They were all at Gibbs' place, Jenny and Ziva had gotten enough snacks and Tony had gotten the drinks. All Gibbs had to do was push his lounge room furniture out of the way, so Abby and McGee could have a proper first dance. Tony, who had also had appointed himself the DJ, started up some music. Abby and McGee were first to dance, moving really slowly to the fairly fast beat. McGee kissed Abby and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Mrs McGee." He whispered.

Abby smiled. "I love you too."

Pretty soon, McGee's mum and dad had joined them on the 'dance floor' followed closely by Sarah McGee and Danny. Ducky offered to take Catherine while Michelle and Palmer joined the growing crowd.

"Jethro?" Jenny's weary voice came out from behind Gibbs.

"Want to dance, Jen?" He asked. Jenny took Gibbs hand and led him to the middle of the lounge room.

Tony watched from behind his iPod docking station as Ziva went to answer the door, he hadn't heard a knock... maybe she was expecting someone. Moments later she had reappeared in the middle of all the dancing people with her own dance partner, Michael Rivkin. Tony glared at him for a moment before approaching them. He tapped Rivkin on the shoulder.

"This is invitation only."

"I invited him." Ziva interrupted

Tony though about punching him in the face again but thought better of it.

"Alright." He grumbled sourly.

* * *

After a lot of dancing everyone was sitting around the dining table, except Michelle and Palmer who had taken Catherine home. They were having separate convocations about various subjects. There was a quiet knocking on the door and Abby pushed herself up.

"I'll get it!" She walked over to the door and opened it quickly. "Wedding reception of Mr. and Mrs. McGee" Abby said quickly.

"Congratulations Abby." Kate smiled. Abby stared at her for a moment. "Abby, are you alright?" She asked moving closer to her. Abby began to fall to the floor and Kate ran to catch her. She made it just before Abby hit the ground.

"Who is it Abs?" Tony called. When no-one answered he got up to see for him self. "Abs?" He walked into the entrance way and saw Abby being slowly laid on the ground by a woman. "ABBY!" He ran to her side to see if she was okay. By now the whole party had migrated into the entrance way, McGee, Ziva, Jenny, Ducky, James and Danny all rushed to her side. Tony stepped out of the way to look at the woman. He glanced at Gibbs who was also staring. Ducky started to check over Abby while Rivkin, Sarah, and McGee's parents just rolled their eyes at the drama that was unfolding.

"Hey." Kate mumbled not able to say anything else. She knew by coming here she would have to face them but she really only to see her best friend on her wedding day. "Say something." Kate whispered.

"What do you want me to say!?" Gibbs fumed. "Welcome back from the dead?"

Abby grumbled and both Tony's and Gibbs' eye's flashed to her, they watched her eyes flicker open.

"I had the strangest dream." She muttered turning to her brother. "I saw Kate and she congratulated me."

"What did she look like?" Danny asked, looking between Kate and his sister.

"Like she never died." Abby smiled.

"You mean like that....?" Danny pointed behind her and she moved her head slowly. She noticed Kate and blinked a couple of times.

"Pinch me please." Abby mumbled. Danny did and Abby grabbed her arm. "OW! What as that for?!"

"You said to!"

"Just help me up." After Abby was up she hugged Kate as close to her as she could be. "You're really here."

"Yeah."

"For good?" Abby extended her arms so she could look at Kate again.

"If you'll have me?" Kate replied looking around the room at the still stunned Tony, the now angry Gibbs, McGee who had moved to Abby and was smiling, Ziva who quickly worked everything out, and everyone else who were dazed and confused.

"Of course!" Abby said excitedly.

"Good to have you back, my dear." Ducky said, walking over and hugging Kate.

"Thanks Ducky."

Abby began to pull on her hand. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

* * *

An hour later they had eaten and they were saying their goodbye's to the new couple, who were flying to Hawaii.

"Bye." Abby sniffed, wiping away some tears that had ruined her eyeliner.

"Abby..." Ziva soothed. "Cheer up. You are only going for a little while, we will see you soon."

"I know. It's just..." She started to sob again and McGee wrapped his arms around her.

"She's hormonal." McGee finished for her.

Abby pushed McGee off her and hit his arm. "I AM NOT!" Tony chucked, and Abby hit him too.

"Ouch." Tony muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Serves you right." Kate whispered to him.

"What did I do?"

Abby hugged everyone again and walked out the door. McGee waved and thanked everyone for coming, before leaving as well.

"I must leave as well." Ducky sighed. "I must go and see my mother." There was another chorus of goodbyes and soon Ducky was gone too.

Tony turned to Kate. "So Katie? Whatcha been up to these last couple of years? Besides being dead and all."

"Oh nothing really.... I got married?"

"MARRIED! To who?"

"I don't think I should say...."

* * *

_A/N: __Aren't I nice? XD_

_Oh the dresses are on my LJ, link's on my profile, it doesn't want to work here._

_Review_

_xxxPippy_


	19. Shut Your Eyes

_**Authors Note:** __Sorry it's taken so long to update, I had writers block... If it weren't for Elle I wouldn't had had an idea!_

_I'm really interested to hear what you think, so please review!_

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

_By the way the song is Shut Your Eyes - Snow Patrol_

* * *

Chapter 19

Shut Your Eyes

* * *

"Wow." Abby muttered, walking into the room. McGee was talking to the concierge and Abby thought she'd get a head start. McGee wouldn't be able to carry her and Hilary across the threshold anyway. She was looking into the very large, luxurious, bedroom when she heard McGee coming. She ran out to him and kissed him. She squealed when he picked her up and stepped back into the room. "I can hardly push myself off a chair! How can you do that Tim? I'm so heavy!" She laughed. When McGee put her down in the king sized bed. Abby grabbed his arms she gasped loudly."You've been working out!"

"Yeah just a little." He replied, his cheeks going slightly red.

"How did I not notice this before?" She whispered in amazement, still poking at his arms.

"We haven't been..." McGee trailed off embarrassed.

"We should now." Abby grinned wickedly and kissed McGee. "Just go slow." She told him as they lay down on the bed.

"Are you sure? Will it hurt her?"

"She'll be fine." Abby assured him as she unbuttoned his shirt. "If you go _slowly_."

"Positive?" He asked as she tugged at his belt.

She nodded before repeating, "Positive."

"Promise to tell me to stop if need be?" Abby, who was getting rather impatient, silenced him by planting a passionate kiss to his lips.

* * *

"Caitlin." Ari said as Kate walked into their bedroom and started to undress. "How was the reception?"

"Good. Abby and McGee will be happy together. I..uhh... spoke to the others as well." She joined Ari in bed before continuing. "I mentioned that I was married." Ari leaned over and kissed Kate's shoulder.

"Hmm."

"He knows about Aimee too... he's going to piece it all together soon."

"Agent Gibbs?"

"No, Tony."

"I thought you said that Agent DiNozzo is not the brightest spark."

Kate smirked, she had said that. He is good at his job though, investigating crimes, profiling people, separating the lies. She still thought he could figure it out.

"Caitlin?" Ari spoke, breaking Kate's train of thought. "Are you alright?"

Kate sighed, "Just tired." She told him, "It's been a long night."

Ari kissed her softly on the lips. "Then sleep, my love."

Kate lay down and Ari wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her tightly to his chest. She kissed his very muscular torso and whispered words of love before falling asleep in her husband's arms.

* * *

Ziva woke up with a gasp, she looked around. She wasn't in her apartment, but it was familiar at least. "Michael?" She called.

"You are finally awake." Rivkin grinned, walking into the room. Ziva smiled and remembered where she was. Rivkin came over and kissed her. "Good morning."

"It is." Ziva looked at the clock. "I am going for a run; you want to join me, yes?" Normally Ziva liked to run on her own, but today she felt like she needed some company.

"I'd rather stay here." He admitted.

"Oh." Ziva replied, not sure whether she should be relieved or hurt. She stood up and began to get dressed in her sweatpants and a tank top. She walked into the entrance and pulled her dark jacket off the coat hook. "I will be back soon." She told him as she put the jacket on and walked out the door.

* * *

Tony woke up to his empty apartment; and he was now talking to himself. "I didn't drunk much but I could have sworn Kate showed up at Abby and McGee's reception, or maybe it was a dream. Or maybe, just maybe, it was real. After all, Ziva told me about Ari still being alive, and that girl... What was her name..? Uhh... I dunno, Ziva's niece did look scarily like Kate... Hang on..." He gasped. After a minute of silence he swore out loud. There was a knock on the door and he walked slowly out to get it. "It's to early" Tony complained. "I'm too confused for visits." Tony mumbled as he opened the door.

"Come on Tony, it is not that early." Ziva smiled.

"Ziva!"

"Yes?" She replied.

"I just... didn't expect you here. I mean I thought you'd be with Rivkin."

"I was. But now I am here with you."

He smiled.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

Gibbs woke up and stretched out his hand brushed something warm in the sheets. He started to trace small circles on the surface, and the person lying next to him stirred. She grumbled and Gibbs laughed.

"Good morning." He said. Jenny grumbled again and rolled over to face him. Without opening her eyes she shifted herself closer to him and entwined their hands. Gibbs leaned forward and touched his lips softly to Jenny's. Her eyes flickered open.

"If this is how I get to wake up, I should fall asleep more often." She smirked. "I have a question though..."

"Yeah?"

"Why am I in your bed?" Gibbs grinned and kissed her for a second time. He moved himself so he was hovering over her, placing kisses down her neck and chest. Jenny smiled. "Heh. Oh yeah." She muttered before closing the gap between their lips again.

* * *

Ziva slipped back through Rivkin's unlocked apartment door. She hadn't spent long at Tony's, she had only been there long enough to have a cup of coffee. Ziva bent down and took her shoes off before she started to search for her lover. When she reached the bedroom she looked over at the now made bed covered in red rose petals, on the dresser sat several small candles, ready to be lit. Ziva smiled and walked slowly into the nearby bathroom, Rivkin wasn't there. A hand was placed softly over her eyes. Before Ziva could beat the person to the ground, Rivkin whispered in her ear,

"Ziva, do not worry. It is Michael." Rivkin felt Ziva relax in his arms and her kissed her temple.

"What is all this about? Is it my birthday? I really hope not."

Rivkin chuckled, "No, it is not your birthday"

"Oh! Happy birthday, Michael." Ziva joked; she knew it wasn't his birthday either. Rivkin kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." He laughed as he led her back into the bedroom. He uncovered her eyes, she caught sight of the rose petals again, "I understand you have already seen this, correct?" Ziva nodded. "Shut your eyes." And his hand blocked her vision again. He moved her to the dining room where a small table was set for two. Ziva inhaled deeply.

"Blueberry pancakes?"

"Yes, with maple syrup."

Ziva grinned and Rivkin removed his hand. Ziva gasped as she looked down at the table. In the middle sat two tall candles, burning brightly. On either side of those, was a plate of Ziva's favourite breakfast, blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. Rivkin pulled out one of the chairs and Ziva sat down, he pushed the chair in and went to sit opposite her.

After they had eaten, Ziva leaned over the table and kissed Rivkin warmly.

"Thank you."

Rivkin then moved to her side and knelt down.

"I know this is a little sudden," He began, rummaging through his pocket. When he finally found what he was looking for he held it up so Ziva could see. He opened the little blue box, and Ziva's jaw dropped open. "Ziva Caria David, will you marry me?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Oh! What will she say?_

_I have so much more planned for this story. I need to know you guys are still enjoying it. So please review or there might not be much more..._

_xxxPippy_


	20. Just What I Needed

_**Author's Note: **First things first, sorry for the update delay. Secondly I've figured out a way to stop update delays: I know you're going to hate me for what I'm about to say, especially I've made up my mind and I'm doing it anyway. _

_Just like Gibbs at the end of season 3, I'm going on hiatus, well posting hiatus. There will be more of this fic to come, and many others. But I'm not going to post anything until further notice. I need to catch up on my writing because it's just taking so long so long to update each chapter. So after I write a few, I might think about posting again. _

_Enjoy the chapter, _

_xxxPippy_

* * *

Chapter 20

Just What I Needed

* * *

_**Previously!**_

_Rivkin went over to her side and knelt down. "I know this is a little sudden." He said rummaging through his pocket, finally finding what he was looking for. He held up the little blue box and opened it. Ziva's jaw dropped open. "Ziva Caria David, will you marry me?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey Zee-vah!" Tony practically yelled from his desk when he saw Ziva emerge from the elevator, a few days after Abby and McGee left.

"Good morning Tony." She mumbled quietly.

"Are you okay Ziva?"

*****Flashback*****

Ziva's jaw dropped open. "Ziva Caria David, will you marry me?"

Ziva was so stunned, she was silent for a good minute. She took the ring out of the box and examined it while she twisted it in her fingers.

"You don not have to answer right away." Rivkin told her.

"This is a really big decision." She mumbled.

"I have to return to Israel for a week, you can have some time to think about it."

Ziva sighed and Rivkin kissed her. "When are you leaving?"

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "In an hour."

"I should go then. I will miss you."She handed the ring back to him but he pushed it away.

"Keep it. No matter what you decide."

Ziva didn't know what to say. So instead she stood up and hugged him. She collected her things and told him "See you in a week." Before walking out the door.

*****End Flashback*****

"Nothing." Ziva replied finally, in answer to Tony's question. "I just have some thinking to do…"

* * *

Up in the director's office, Jenny sighed and moved another case report to her 'done' pile. She leant back in her chair; Abby and McGee were probably having a great time in Hawaii…

* * *

"Let's go swimming!" Abby chirped excitedly.

"Sure."McGee agreed. "I'll just get my towel."

10 Minutes later they were standing knee deep in the ocean. Abby took a couple of steps further in and a wave crashed against her. She squealed at the sudden coldness, and then she began to laugh. McGee's hands wrapped around Abby's 30 week pregnant stomach and he kissed her neck. She spun to face him and placed her hands on his bare chest, Abby positioned a soft, warm kiss to McGee's lips before escaping his grasp and diving (well falling) into the clear blue water.

* * *

Ari was sitting on the couch with a book open in his hands, when Aimee fell onto the seat next to him.

"That was graceful." Ari smirked not looking up.

"It was." Aimee replied sarcastically. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"A textbook from my days in medical school." He replied closing the book.

"Cool."

"That is how I met your mother."

"Really?" Aimee raised her eyebrow. Ari stood up and pulled a picture out of a photo album on a shelf near by. It showed Ari holding Kate up in the air by the waist, she was wearing Ari's long shirt and a pair of soccer shorts. The photo was taken as Ari started putting Kate down, he had stopped moving and was holding Kate so her head was just above his. Kate had leaned down and kissed him, the second it was taken.

"She had just dropped out of law school and she went to England for a vacation."

"How long ago was this?"

"Fifteen years."

"So that means that was when I was… ew." Aimee shuddered.

Ari chucked and put the photo away. "Yes Aimee-Lee" He told her before leaving her with the mental images.

* * *

Ari walked from the lounge room into the kitchen, where he found Kate head buried in the pantry as she unpacked the groceries. She was wearing jeans and a green tank top. He crept up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder, she spun around quickly.

"ARI!" She hit his muscular chest playfully. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ari smirked. "Sorry Caitlin."

They kissed just as Aimee walked in.

"Cut the PDA"

Both parents raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Public Display of Affection. Seriously!" Aimee grabbed a soda and walked out, leaving Kate and Ari kissing again.

* * *

Gibbs wandered up to the director's office. He glanced over at Cynthia who just nodded. Gibbs opened the door and walked in; he closed and locked the door behind him. Jenny looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you doing up here Jethro?"

He walked up to her with determination in his eyes and swept everything off her desk with one arm. He picked Jenny up out of her seat and laid her down on the table. Jenny laughed when Gibbs began to kiss his way down her chest and she wrapped her legs around her waist. Jenny pulled Gibbs head up so she could plant a kiss on his lips before he pulled off her shirt.

* * *

Tony wondered into the coffee shop and ordered a drink. He sat down at a nearby table while he waited for his coffee. He wasn't there long before a young blonde approached him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Tony repeated.

"I'm Erica, What's your name?"

"My name's Tony." He smiled. "Wanna join me?" He asked, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"No thanks, I have to get going... But I was wondering if you would want to go out, maybe tonight. My friend's having this party and –"

"Sure" Tony said cutting her off. "I would love to come."

They exchanged numbers and then she was off. Tony was going to get laid tonight.

* * *

McGee laid out Abby's large beach towel that had a skull printed on it. He helped Abby to sit down before taking a seat behind her. Abby leaned back into McGee and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Abby grinned, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"I love you too." McGee replied, smiling.

Moments later, Abby opened her eyes and looked out into the surf.

"Oh My God!" Abby screamed sitting up quickly, looking down at her stomach.

"Whaa!" McGee yelled, completely shocked by the suddenness of the situation.

Abby wrapped her arms around her baby. "Oh. Ow."

"What's happened? Are you alright?" He asked hurriedly. A blonde woman then came over and asked the same questions as McGee. Abby looked up at the weirdly familiar voice.

She looked down at Abby. "Are you alright, Abby?" Hollis Mann asked again.

Abby's eyes opened wider than possible. "I think I need to go to the hospital."

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, I know you all love me for leaving my posting hiatus at a cliffhanger. _

_Mwah-ha-ha. I'm so evil. _

_Take this a conformation that I will return. Whether you like it or not. _

_I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please review. They make me smile. _

_xxxPippy  
_


	21. Won't Go Home Without You

_**YAY I'M FINALLY UPDATING. It's been over a year now (wow, it doesn't feel like it) and I owe you guys a chapter. So the song's by Maroon 5, and thanks to xoxEllexox for beta-ing and just generally being awesome. **_

_**I hope these next few chapters were worth the wait. **_

_**-Pippy-  
**_

* * *

Chapter 21

Won't Go Home Without You

* * *

_**Previously!**_

_Abby wrapped her arms around her baby. "Oh. Ow."_

"_What's happened? Are you alright?" He asked hurriedly. A blonde woman then came over and asked the same questions as McGee. Abby looked up at the weirdly familiar voice. _

_She looked down at Abby. "Are you alright, Abby?" Hollis Mann asked again._

_Abby's eyes opened wider than possible. "I think I need to go to the hospital."_

_

* * *

_

Hollis pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called for an ambulance, meanwhile McGee was still trying to find out what was wrong.

"What's happening?" McGee asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

This made Abby snap. "I don't know McGee!" She cried tears beginning to stream down her face. "Something's not right."

"The ambulance is about one minute away." Hollis announced, kneeling at Abby's side.

"OK." Abby breathed heavily. "I can last 'til –" She hissed in pain. "I need it NOW!"

"Abbs. Look at me." McGee told her. "Just look at me"

Abby slowing turned her head and their eyes connected. "It will be alright."

"Don't. Don't tell me it'll be okay. Don't. That is so _not_ what I need right now. What I _do_ need is-" She cut herself off when she heard sirens. Abby, McGee and Hollis sighed in relief and Hollis went to flag them down.

"Abby. I love you, no matter what happens, remember that okay?" She didn't respond. "Okay?"

Abby nodded weakly. "Okay."

"McGee you better not leave my side." Abby threatened.

"I won't." He promised. She glared at him. "Cross my heart."

* * *

The nurses wheeled Abby into the hospital room as Dr. Karev walked in. He introduced himself quickly as he began to try and diagnose the problem.

After a good ten minutes, some very uncomfortable minutes for Abby. The doctor told them what was going on.

"You are having Braxton Hicks contractions, quite sever ones at that. But basically it's false labour. This is very normal, and there is nothing wrong with the baby."

McGee and Abby sighed with relief.

"I'm putting you on bed rest. You are to relax. Also, you are to stay in Hawaii until the birth, it will not be much longer." Dr. Karev told her seriously.

"But I still have like five weeks left." Abby told him. "And only a week left on the hotel room."

"Mrs McGee, you are at risk of having the baby prematurely. And I'm sure you do not wish to have this baby on a plane."

"A week? I'm having this baby in a week?"

McGee grabbed Abby's hand. "It's okay Abs. I think he just meant you _could_ have it in a week, but it's best to stay put, just in case." He looked up at the doctor who nodded, confirming that what McGee had said was right.

"This baby is not coming out until I say so." Abby told them, determined and pointing at her large stomach.

"The power of positive thinking." Dr. Karev smiled, "I'll give you two a few minutes alone." He said before walking out.

"I am not having this baby without Ziva and Jenny here; and not without Gibbs. He _has_ to be here." Abby said sternly.

McGee sighed, "We'll see Abs. We'll see."

"And can you call and book our room for the next…" She was cut off by McGee.

"I'll see what I can do…"

* * *

"We're not dating, right?" Jenny asked, as she lay naked in the arms of Gibbs on her office floor. Yet again.

Gibbs face fell slightly, not enough for her to notice. "We could be. If you want to…" He started after a while. Jenny cut him off.

"No."

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Jethro?" Jenny said, sitting up to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." He replied, kissing her cheek before standing up, dressing, and leaving.

* * *

"Hello" Ziva said to Tony, who was already sitting at his desk in the Bullpen.

"Hey Zee-Vah" He replied happily. "How's Rivkin?" He shuddered slightly at the mention of Rivkin, but still kept the smile plastered on his face.

"Michael is doing fine. He has gone to Israel for a few days." Ziva answered, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Can't a partner have an interest in the other partner's life?"

"I suppose."

After a little while Ziva looked up at Tony. "You are awfully… what is the correct word?… chipper, yes?"

"Well…" Tony grinned. "I'm not one to kiss and tell..."

Ziva scoffed.

"…Shagging and bragging on the other hand..."

She chuckled lightly and Tony grinned even harder. He loved the sweet, smooth sound of her laughter.

"Another one night stand?"

"Actually she's the first one since you and I..." He was cut off by Ziva's phone ringing on her desk; she went to answer it.

"It is Abby." Ziva mouthed to Tony, who smiled.

"_Ziva! Oh my God. I have to tell you what happened..."_ Abby said quickly through the phone.

Tony watched Ziva's face twist into all kinds of emotions as Abby told her about what he assumed would be the story from the very beginning. First came happiness, then amusement, then care. Next; some Tony didn't expect, shock, followed by worry and sadness, then relief, then lastly determination. Ziva hung up the phone and marched up to Jenny's office.

* * *

McGee's face fell and he hung up the phone, walking back into the hospital room.

"Bad news." He told Abby, who was watching herself rub her stomach softly. "In seven days, we wont have anywhere to go. Every hotel is booked out."

"Every. Single. One?"

McGee nodded.

"Not one room is available?" She asked, shocked.

"It seems it's holiday season over here... Maybe you could stay here; I mean it'll only be for another week. "

"No. I am not staying here any longer than I have to!" After a short pause, Abby looked up at McGee. "I did have one other idea…" She reluctantly mentioned.

"Anything would help at the moment."

"I don't like the thought much, but maybe we could call Hollis."

McGee sighed, "I guess we have no other option…" He squeezed Abby's hand and kissed her forehead. "I'll make the call…"

* * *

Tony turned around when he heard footsteps clicking down the stairs from Jenny's office. Ziva was walking towards him, a smug smile spread across her face. Jenny followed closely behind and walked up to Gibbs desk, he didn't even look up at her.

"Vacation time, Jethro." She told him simply, dropping a piece of paper on his desk which had the flight details on it. She walked away with a slight frown on her face.

"Time to pack?" Tony whispered to Ziva, who was sitting on his desk. She nodded. "Can I pick out your swim suit?" He teased. She punched his arm softly and laughed.

* * *

"How are you Abby?" Hollis asked as she entered the hospital room.

"The baby and I are fine. Except I'm not allowed to go home, and we'll have no-where to go in a week's time. And Gibbs and Jenny and Tony and Ziva have no-where to stay. They're coming over here for the birth. We just had to pick the busiest holiday time to come over here didn't we?" Abby rambled.

"Well why don't you and Agent McGee stay with me? I have plenty of room, plus I could use the company." Hollis suggested.

"We were actually going to ask you that. If it wouldn't be too much trouble...?" Abby questioned.

"No, its fine, and Gibbs and the team can stay too."

Just then McGee entered with an ice-cream cone, which he handed to Abby. She kissed his cheek and thanked him before telling him that they'll be staying with Hollis...

* * *

"Shalom Michael." Ziva smiled into the phone.

"_Shalom Ziva. I am sorry I cannot speak for long... I am about to get on the plane home."_

"I just wanted to tell you that I have to go away to be there for Abby when she has her baby. I will not be in Washington for about a month..."

"_Well if you must. I shall stay in Israel until you return to Washington then..." _

"I should go pack..." Ziva sighed, getting ready to hang up the phone.

"_Oh and Ziva..?"_

"Yes?"

"_Have you thought about what I asked?" _He questioned.

"Yes I have. I must go Michael. I love you." Ziva said quickly, hanging up on him.

* * *

_**Buh buh buh...**** lol.**_

_**So, I've got a few more chapters written but as I'm trying to finish up the last chapter, I'll spread out the updates a bit. Just a little bit, not a whole year. haha. **_

_**:)**_

_**-Pippy-  
**_


	22. She's A Genius

_**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. :D**_

_**Thanks to xoxEllexox, for beta-ing. **_

_**The song name is thanks to the wonderful Jet. I own nothing. **_

_**-Pippy-  
**_

* * *

Chapter 22

She's A Genius

* * *

_**Previously!**_

"_Well why don't you and Agent McGee stay with me? I have plenty of room, plus I could use the company." Hollis suggested. _

"_We were actually going to ask you that. If it wouldn't be too much trouble...?" Abby questioned._

"_No, its fine, and Gibbs and the team can stay too."_

_

* * *

_

The next day the team had landed in Hawaii and they were in their way to the address McGee had given them, Gibbs walked confidently out the front of the other three as they approached the door of the giant mansion.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tony asked Gibbs; who replied with a head slap.

Tony reached forward and pressed the doorbell and not long after it chimed the door was opened.

"Nice tan" Gibbs complimented, ignoring the jealous expression Jenny had printed on her face.

"Thanks." Hollis muttered, slightly embarrassed.

She took them into the house and showed them to where they'll be staying. As they were walking through the halls getting the grand tour, they heard footsteps from behind them and a cheery voice yell, "Don't make me chase you down, I'm growing a person here!"

Abby hugged them all at once as best she could with her large stomach. "I've missed you guys so much!"

They all replied with variations of "missed you too Abs." Or, "good to see you Abby."

"I have so much to tell you!" Abby grinned.

"Hey." McGee greeted a little awkwardly waving slightly as he came up behind Abby. Ziva and Jenny kissed McGee on the cheek, and Tony hugged him; while Gibbs settled for the more sensible option of shaking his hand.

"Come on, these are your rooms." Hollis informed them. "We can bring your things in later. But right now, who wants coffee?"

"So guys, wanna hit the beach?" Abby chirped. The whole group was sitting around the kitchen counter later that day. All of the teams luggage had been brought in and unpacked, the only ones not sleeping at Hollis' now were Abby and McGee who wanted to use up the last few days that they had the hotel room.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest Abby." McGee sighed knowing full well that he was not going to win this.

"I'll just sun bathe, I won't exhaust myself Timmy." She grinned.

"I think I'll just stay here." Gibbs mumbled.

"Me too." Jenny agreed. "That flight tired me out. I think I'll have a sleep."

"Well I'm going to get some groceries." Hollis added in to the convocation.

"I'll come." McGee offered.

"I will go put my swim suit on." Ziva smirked, as she moved up the stairs. Tony following closely behind until Ziva whipped around. "Yes Tony?"

"I'm just umm... getting my towel..." He tried.

"Sure you are." She replied suggestively, before continuing up the stairs.

* * *

Everyone had left and Jenny and Gibbs had the mansion to themselves. Jenny was lying down on the couch with a book when Gibbs came in from the kitchen with two coffees. Jenny sat up and accepted the coffee she was handed, as Gibbs sat next to her.

"Hollis was nice to let us stay..." Jenny said, taking a sip of her drink. Gibbs just grunted in reply. She looked up at him, watching Gibbs stare into his coffee. "Are you alright...?"

"Yeah. Fine." He answered, turning to face her. After a short pause Gibbs moved in close to Jenny's ear and whispered huskily; "what would be so wrong about us in a relationship?"

She looked down into her own coffee and with sad eyes quietly confessed; "I don't want to be the next ex-Leroy Jethro Gibbs..."

Gibbs leant back on the sofa, "We don't have to get married and I can't see any reason why I would want to divorce you anyway." He smirked and Jenny glared up at him. "I love you and I don't want something small like that keeping us apart."

Jenny's tiny smile suddenly grew before quickly shrinking back into an attempted frown. "One condition." She informed him, pointing her finger. "No marriage." Gibbs chuckled lightly, taking Jenny's pointing hand in both of his. "I'm serious. No marriage."

"Anything for you." He once again whispered placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand and then on her lips.

* * *

"Would you like me to teach you how to surf Zee-Vah?" Tony grinned smugly, walking with Ziva down to where the waves were breaking. Abby was lying down on her towel minding their stuff and sunbaking; Tony was planning to surf, and Ziva just planned on swimming.

"No I am fine. I wish to swim."

"You scared?" Tony teased. Dropping the surfboard he'd borrowed from Hollis into the water and climbing on.

She laughed loudly. "You wish DiNozzo." She swam around a bit, watching Tony try to impress her with his surfing skills. He was okay, but she knew that she could show him up. She paddled out a bit further into the deep and waited for Tony to join her. When he did she tipped the board over and pulled herself up. Tony came up from under water with a smug look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach you first?"

Ziva laughed again and took off with the next large wave. She stood up on the board with ease; Tony was shocked when Ziva started doing all sorts of tricks. When the wave broke Ziva paddled back to Tony and hopped off the board.

"I am sure I do not want you to teach me." She smiled.

"Wow Zi. You're great."

"Is that a compliment?" Ziva asked, moving to float on her back.

"Why, yes it is." Tony replied splashing Ziva. She glared at him and splashed him back. Thus began the splash war. Abby was watching them flirt from the beach; she smiled at how natural they seemed together and laughed when Tony was once again pushed off the board by Ziva...

* * *

Abby and McGee were back in the hotel for the last night; they had just had a lovely dinner in the hotel restaurant and were lying on the bed, watching some horror vampire movie Abby had obviously chosen. McGee wasn't really interested in the movie, but instead watching Abby drift in and out of sleep. She was so tired but she really wanted to watch the end of the film, McGee turned it off and leaned in close to Abby's ear.

"We can watch it later. Sleep." He whispered.

"Love you." She mumbled as she closed her eyes...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :) **_

_**Reviews are nice too. ;)**_

_**-Pippy-**_


	23. I Gotta Feeling

**_New chapter. :) And there will also be a new chapter tomorrow, and the day after if you're all really lovely and review lots. ;)_**

**_Black Eyed Peas own the song. _**

**_-Pippy-  
_**

* * *

Chapter 23

I Gotta Feeling

* * *

2 weeks to go. The baby was almost here. Except Abby had a strange feeling that something was going to happen today. Something big.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" Aimee's family sung.

Aimee buried her face in her hands. "Was the singing really necessary?"

"Yes!" Her Aunty Anna said brightly. Anna was Kate's roommate in college, and she helped to raise Aimee whenever Ari had to go back to England. The other people there included Owen, Ari's roommate in England, and Craig, Anna's husband.

"Just blow out the candles." Craig remarked, who really just wanted to eat the cake.

Aimee did as she was told and blew out the candles. She did it all in one breath and the family cheered.

"Seriously guys. You are so embarrassing."

Kate chuckled and left the dining room, only to returned seconds later with a massive knife. After the cake was cut and most of it was eaten, the family were gathered in the large lounge room.

"I still can't believe you were born the day before your mother was." Anna said, directing convocation to Aimee.

Kate smiled as she sat down on the couch next to her. "You were the most bitter-sweet birthday present ever; you were on just born on the 16th too."

"Yes, Caitlin was not very pleased about the time that you took to come out." Ari smirked.

* * *

"Morning." McGee mumbled to Abby who was already wide awake, watching TV. Not surprising considering it was nearly lunch time.

Abby just grunted.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked.

Again she made an incoherent noise; she grabbed his hand and pressed it on to the top of her stomach. McGee smiled when he felt the baby kick his hand quite hard.

"She hasn't kicked that hard before. Or this often." Abby whispered, staring seemingly at the television, but not watching the screen. "Something's hinky."

"Do y-you think she is gonna come?" McGee nervously stuttered.

"I… don't know." Abby replied slowly "But she can't. Not yet. It's still too early…."

Abby's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, yes she is coming."

* * *

"What are you going to do when you leave school Aimee?" Owen asked, making convocation.

"You should be a builder." Craig said. "I always wanted to be a builder." He sighed.

"I think you would make a great artist. You were a really hands on kind of kid. Do you remember when I was doing one of my paintings for school and I went out of the room for just a minute and when I got back you had put little coloured hand prints all over it?" She laughed.

"Yes." Aimee smiled. "I remember you then trying to destroy all the evidence before Mum got home so that she didn't find out I had tracked the paint all through the carpet."

"But I came home to you on all fours scrubbing at the ground, and you never cleaned. Ever." Kate frowned from her place beside Anna.

"Perhaps that is where Aimee learned her cleaning skills." Ari said, smirking.

Everyone laughed except Aimee and Anna, who just glared at them all.

"I think you'd be a good cop." Kate mentioned, once they'd all stopped laughing. "I mean, you love weapons, and helping people."

Ari raised an eyebrow. "Personally I think she would make a wonderful surgeon."

Owen cut back into the convocation. "You people haven't given Aimee a chance to answer the question."

"I want to go into forensic science." Aimee finally answered.

Everyone was silent for a second.

"Cool!" Anna grinned excitedly….

And the rest of the day was filled with chatter, more cake and present openings.

* * *

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes Boss!" Tony replied, noticing the Gibbs and Jenny were standing _awfully_ close_._

"Get the car." Gibbs told him calmly, yet firmly; throwing him the keys.

"What?"

Gibbs glared at him and repeated; "Get the car. And Ziva. And Hollis"

"The baby's coming?" Was Tony's response, and Gibbs head slapped him. "Getting the car, Boss."

Jenny rolled her eyes after Tony was gone. "Do you have to hit him like that?"

Gibbs smirked and kissed her lips softy.

McGee then came down the stairs, Abby using him as a supporting pole; one hand around McGee's shoulders, the other resting on her stomach. They made their way out of the house and squished into the off road car. It was the only one they could hire in Hawaii with enough seats for the whole crew. The drive to the hospital was long and silent except for Abby's struggled breathing and McGee's occasion soothing words.

Gibbs called the hospital, to let them know she was coming in, so when they finally arrived, they had a wheelchair ready for Abby. Ziva pushed Abby through the halls, McGee and Jenny just ahead, following the Doctor that greeted them at the door. Ziva and McGee helped Abby onto the bed and the Doctor began examining her. Only McGee, Ziva and Jenny were going to be in the room with Abby during to the birth, Gibbs had been invited but politely declined. Abby didn't even think about Tony coming in too, her mind was filled with all the rude or disgusting comments he was sure to make. So now Gibbs, Tony and Hollis were sitting awkwardly in the waiting room.

"You're fully dilated Mrs. McGee. Are you ready to have this baby?" The Doctor chirped excitedly.

"Mmhmmm." She groaned reluctantly tipping her head back to look at Jenny. Who was standing at the top of the bed, stroking Abby's black hair. McGee and Ziva each had one of Abby's hands.

"Just breathe." Jenny soothed.

"Breathe." Abby repeated. "Breathe."

"Now push."

* * *

It was getting late in the Haswari household and everyone was in bed. The house was big enough to have two guest rooms for Anna and Craig and for Owen. Upstairs in the master room Kate watched Ari as he removed his shirt and got changed into black and grey striped pyjama pants. He crawled into bed behind Kate and put his arms around her, pulling her close. He softly kissed her shoulder and smiled slightly.

Kate feeling his smile was suspicious. "...What?"

"Happy birthday, my love." Ari whispered. Her sleepy eyes looked up at the clock and noticed it was two minutes past midnight. She rolled around and kissed his lips before burying her head into his chest and falling asleep in the warmth of her husband's arms.

* * *

The birth of Hilary Tanya McGee was a quick one, even considering she was premature. After the birth McGee cut the umbilical cord, the nurses checked her over and wrapped her up. Abby, with her fuzzy and half fallen out pigtails, took the tiny baby into her arms. She took a deep breath and grinned.

"Look what we did." She said to McGee without taking her eyes off Hilary. "Look what we did." Abby repeated whispering.

"I see Abs. She is the most beautiful thing in the world." He replied.

* * *

_**Aww. **_

_**McBaby**_

_**haha, see what I did there? ;)**_

_**-Pippy-**_


	24. Just Say Yes

_**As promised, another chapter. **_

_**Snow Patrol is the chapter title's owner. **_

_**-Pippy-**_

_**P.S. Tiva fans be warned. **_

* * *

Chapter 24

Just Say Yes

* * *

Pushing open Abby's apartment door, McGee grinned. Finally, they were home; their perfect little family.

"Look!" Abby cooed to little Hilary, as she carried the tired newborn to its crib. It was set up in Abby's previously spare bedroom. The white walls were lined with new furniture for the tiny bundle of joy, and a picture of Abby and McGee framed above the dresser. A coloured mobile lightly bumped Abby's head when she bent to lay Hilary in the cot. The sound of soft singing filled the house and within minutes, the baby was asleep.

Abby jumped in the shower to freshen up and when she rejoined McGee in the kitchen, he presented her with the dinner he had made. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet time while they had it. Abby finished eating and went to put her plate in the sink but was stopped by an arm wrapping around her stomach. Her lips met with Tim's and he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked, rubbing his hand in circles on her back.

"I can't drink Caf-Pow!" She sobbed and sniffled a bit, "I'm just so tired…"

McGee sighed, they were both exhausted. Hilary had screamed the whole way home and it was nice to get some quiet for once. "It's okay, we don't have to do it." Abby smiled at how cute he sounded. "Maybe we can just cuddle..?" He finished. Abby nodded and crawled under the blanket; McGee followed and curled up behind her. After a few seconds of silence he became confused.

"Did you only shave one leg?" He asked.

"I'm sorry!" Abby wailed, bursting into tears again.

* * *

Ziva unlocked her front door and dropped her bags to the ground carelessly. She didn't bother to turn the light on but saw a glow from the direction of the hallway. She assumed she had left it on before she went and decided to just sit for a while. About to flop down on the couch, Ziva realized that there was a glass of scotch resting on the coffee table, with fresh ice. Ziva heard the toilet flush and Michael Rivkin emerged from the bathroom. His arms were around her before she could even say 'hello'. Ziva grinned and hugged him back.

"I have missed you." Rivkin announced.

"I missed you too."

"Did you think about my proposal?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes." Ziva said leaning away and looking at him.

"And…?"

"And…?" Ziva mimicked, teasing him.

"Just say yes." Rivkin smirked.

"To what?" She smiled, acting innocent and forcing him to ask her again.

"Will you marry me?" Rivkin asked again. Ziva held up her hand, sitting comfortably on her finger was the engagement ring.

"Yes."

* * *

"I think you should break up with Rivkin." Tony said to himself in the bedroom mirror. He sighed and paced the room. "Ziva, I want you to be with me." He tried. "No... DAMN IT!" He yelled. He sat down on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. "I'm going to have to wing it…" Tony crawled into bed, intending to sleep but no such thing occurred that night…

* * *

At 0600 Ziva was surprised to see Tony arriving for work, he sat down at his desk and booted up his computer.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ziva asked him, noticing his tired expression and droopy eyes. A simple nod was all the answer he could be bothered to give, but on a second look up at her Tony noticed that Ziva's face looked very different than his. Her eyes were bright and cheery and there was an unmistakably happy smile plastered on her lips.

"Why are you so happy this early in the morning?"

"I am a, what do you say, morning person?"

"Yes, but you're never this happy about spending a dreary day at work doing backed up paperwork."

Ziva smirked. "So?"

"C'mon!" Tony pried, feeling better now that he had a challenge. "It's 'cause you get to spend all day staring at my handsome face, isn't it?" He joked. Ziva just replied with a glare. "Okay, so not that… Does it have to do with… Rivkin?"

"It is none of your business!" She defended, pointing at Tony. He gasped.

"No... Way..." Tony slowly replied, staring at Ziva's hand.

"What?"

"Is that an engagement ring I see on your finger?" Ziva looked at her hand and stuffed it under her desk.

"No." Ziva lied. But it was too late; Tony had seen it. He came rushing over to her desk.

"Are you really going to marry him Ziva?" He whispered sadly, leaning over the table. She couldn't look him in the eyes and Tony took this as a 'yes'. "Zi… Don't. Please."

"Why shouldn't I?" She said getting angry. '_Why now? Why when I am happy does he try to ruin it?' _She thought.

Tony sighed; he would have to do it now. He would have to tell her. "I don't want you to marry Rivkin because... Well… Because I want you to marry me. " He finally spat out. When Ziva didn't reply Tony walked around the desk and knelt next to her chair, he took her right hand in both of his. Tony frowned at the feeling of the ring on her finger resting against the palm of his hand. She leant over and looked into his eyes, she searched for any scrap of a sign that he might be lying and found none. "I love you Zi." He continued. "I want you to be the one I come home to, the one I go to bed with and the one I wake up with. I want you to be the mother to my kids and the one I grow old with..." Tony was unsure of how to feel when he noticed a tear slip down Ziva's cheek. She pulled her hand free of his, got up, and walked away. Tony chased after her and hit the emergency stop in the elevator once the doors had closed.

"Isn't it funny how you do not realise how much you want something until you cannot have it?" Ziva said quietly.

Tony, confused, asked what she was talking about.

"Children, Tony. I cannot have children…" She trailed off

"Oh Zi…" He replied sadly, taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry." As her sobs subsided Tony broke the otherwise silent elevator. "It doesn't matter, there are other ways…" Tony stopped, shocked when Ziva pushed herself from his grasp. Tony almost sulking at the loss of contact with the one he loves.

"It would not be the same." Ziva stated, stepping back as far away from Tony as the elevator would allow.

"It would." Tony defended, taking a step closer to her.

"You want me to be the mother of your child, yes?"

"Yes. Of course I do Zi..." Tony sighed, smiling slightly.

"Well I would not, _could not_, ever be a child's biological mother."

"You don't have to be biologically related to be its mother." He replied with a voice of reason. But Ziva would not have it.

"Tony. Stop. I am marrying Michael." She told him.

"Does he know?"

"That is none of your business." Ziva spat. Tony moved to Ziva until they were inches apart, each searching the others eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me." Tony whispered. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. I will walk away; I will leave you to marry Rivkin."

"I love Michael." Ziva replied not matching his hushed tone.

"Tell me you don't love me." He repeated. After a short pause the corners of Tony's lips turned upwards. Ziva returned the smile as she loved Tony's 'I've won' smirk. She placed her hand gently on his cheek and leaned in to kiss his other cheek. She stepped around him and pressed the emergency button on the elevator, jolting it into life. Tony, confused, came to stand beside her. "You can't say it, can you?" He asked, still whispering and a little smug.

She looked over to him. "You are right Tony. I cannot say it." Tony gave her a grin and opened his mouth to start speaking but Ziva stopped him with her own words. "Tony…" She sighed "I cannot love you anymore." At that, the doors opened and Ziva stepped out, walking away without looking back.

* * *

**_A/N: Soooooo, what did you think? I bet you all love me now, eh? _**

**_Reviews are appreciated. Another chapter will most probably be posted tomorrow. (Hopefully I don't forget :/)_**

**_-Pippy-  
_**


	25. Breakfast in America

_**Author's note:**_

_**I've not been enthused by the amount of reviews. :( But oh-well, I'm writing for me. Here we go...  
**_

_**Okay... I own nothing; the chapter title comes from the ever-so-awesome 'Supertramp'. This is a short little chapter, I thought it was a nice way to finish the story. Yes, I said FINISH THE STORY! Finally. haha. It's been fun. Enjoy the chapter. **_

_**-Pippy-**_

_**P.S. Thanks for being my beta xoxEllexox.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

**Breakfast in America**

* * *

After having been too organized this morning and leaving the house with plenty of time to spare, McGee and Abby decided to treat nearly three year old Hilary to a visit to the park on the way to drop her off at the base day care. Hilary ran excitedly to the slide and went down, Abby sat on the bench and watching McGee playfully chase her around. Hilary ran to Abby.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I pwease go on the swing?"

"Of course you can. Why don't you ask Daddy to push you?" Abby grinned.

"YEAH!" She ran away in search of McGee, moments later she was sitting in the seat of the swing.

"Be careful." Abby called.

"I'm careful-ing!" Hilary replied happily. Abby laughed. "Faster!" She told McGee, "Faster!" All of a sudden she yelled, "Stop." McGee stopped the swing in a slight state of panic. He watched as Hilary wiped the hair from her eyes and he laughed. "Okay, go."

* * *

"Ziva!" Michael Rivkin yelled to his wife of two years, "Where is my best 9 millimetre?" Ziva sighed, not moving from her post at the kitchen sink, tidying up after breakfast. Ziva was not one to play the happy housewife, and she was not one to take orders from a man but this was different. She knows it's just the alcohol talking and that the man she married is still there; but he doesn't come out anymore. Ziva has found that Rivkin has gotten to the point where he is drinking all of the time, unfazed by the time or place. "Ziva!" Rivkin yelled again coming to stand behind her. "Where is it, honey?" He questioned, wrapping his hands a little too tightly around the top of Ziva's arms.

"Did you check the draw where you always keep it?" Ziva snarled, shrugging out of his grip.

"Watch your attitude, darling." Rivkin growled back, turning around and pouring himself another scotch.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be working?" Jenny teased, reaching over the console of Gibbs' car and placing her hand on his thigh.

"It's lunch time." He stated, not moving his eyes off the road.

"Jethro." She smiled. "It's 10:30 in the morning."

Gibbs waited until the stop lights before he looked over at her and took her hand in his. "Coffee then?" He smirked.

After nodding, Jenny got lost in Gibbs' eyes. She had almost forgotten that they were sitting in the car when the bus behind them honked the horn. Jenny laughed and pointed to the traffic light. "It's green."

"So are your eyes." He stated simply. "And personally, I like them better."

* * *

"And this..." Abby grinned, "Is Major Mass Spec."

Ziva and her niece Aimee had gotten rather close in the last few years. When Ziva found out about Aimee's dreams of being a forensic scientist she had offered to introduce her to Abby. Aimee had come to work with Ziva today and she met Abby; of course Kate had come along too. Aimee and Abby were best friends in seconds and Abby had just finished a tour of her wonderful lab.

"Wow." Aimee muttered; amazed at all the things Abby had just shown her.

"How is Hilary?" Kate asked, smiling.

"Great!" Abby started, "Except she's going through that phase where she questions everything."

All three women laughed while Aimee wondered the lab. After a few baby stories were told, Kate asked Ziva if she and Michael were planning on having children. An awkward silence later Ziva answered, choosing her words carefully.

"Michael wants children." She said slowly. Abby's eyes darted between the innocent Kate and nervous Ziva. "Though I believe that bringing a child into the world at this point in our lives-" '_Or any other point'_ Ziva thought bitterly "-is impossible…"

"Fair enough." Kate stated, "…having a child has got to be the most wonderful thing you can do."

* * *

A long day later, Abby, McGee, and little Hilary were at home; they had ordered pizza for dinner and were waiting for it to be delivered. "DADDY!" Hilary screamed in between laughter. "Stop tickling me!" McGee stopped moved his hands, Hilary sighed of relief. He started to tickle her stomach again and laughter filled the room again. She quickly lashed out and grabbed his hands pulling them away from her body. "HA HA" She teased. "I gotst your hands! Now you can't tickle me!" She said triumphantly. Abby smirked as she walked in through the door, while Hilary was temporarily distracted by her mother; McGee pulled his hands from her grip and started to tickle her once more. "MUMMY!" She squealed. "Help me!"

"Help you?"

"YEAH, help me!"

"I'm afraid, there's not much I can do." Abby sighed.

"Pwease!" She pleaded, still laughing.

"Oh, all right." Abby walked slowly over to them and kissed McGee on the mouth, stopping the tickling.

"YAY!" Hilary screamed. She wriggled out from McGee's grip and saw her parents still kissing. "Eww!" They laughed and broke apart.

"How's bub?" McGee asked, referring to the baby boy that Abby was currently six months pregnant with.

"Good."

Hilary stretched her arms up to Abby. "Up."

"What do you say?" Abby asked.

"Up pwease Mummy." She corrected.

"That's better." Abby smiled. She looked to McGee who bent over and picked up the little girl, saving Abby the hassle. McGee handed Hilary to Abby. "Give me your hand." Abby took Hilary's hand and rested it on the top of her stomach where the baby inside her was kicking.

Hilary gasped and pulled her hand away. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, honey..." McGee told the confused child.

"What is in Mummy's tummy then?" Hilary still couldn't understand why Abby's stomach was getting bigger.

"That's where your little baby brother is." Abby told her. Hilary pouted again and tilted her head to the side. Abby smiled, "You'll see soon."

"How did baby get in Mummy's tummy?"

Abby gasped. "…Uhh… You see… Well…" She was gladly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Oh look, the pizza is here!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, so basically a bunch of cute there. A little sum-up if you will. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Look out for a possible follow up one-shot.  
**_

_**Reviews are nice. *hint hint***_

_**And again, a HUGE thanks to xoxEllexox for being my beta, and for poking me with a stick (literally)when I was too lazy to write.  
**_

_**-Pippy-**_


End file.
